


Text me before you leave

by WritingMakesMeCry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMakesMeCry/pseuds/WritingMakesMeCry
Summary: "I try my best to be a stone cold bitch at all times""You don't fool me, bet you're really soft on the inside""NON, I'm mean"oranother parksborn texting fic because there can never be enough
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 73
Kudos: 384





	1. This isn't ned?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parents (Aren't Always Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953752) by [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/pseuds/ProsperDemeter). 



**Unknown**

Unknown: test 

Harry: huh??

Unknown: just making sure I got the right number

Harry: Hate to break it to u but...

Unknown: is this not ned??

Harry: first who names their child ned

Harry: second no

Unknown: ah shit sorry

Unknown: and since ned cannot defend himself I'll say hey!

Unknown: also his actual name isn't ned 

Harry: what is it then

Unknown: idk if u should tell u, u could be a stalker for all I know

Harry: oui, imma stalk someone based on their first name

Harry: besides ur the one texting me

Unknown: ur French??

Unknown: and u seem nice so?

Harry: non

Harry: I'm American

Harry: and u can tell from like 4 texts? 

Unknown: I thought u were a lesbian

Unknown: and yes I can I have a sense for it 

Harry: u did not 

Harry: vine?? rlly

Harry: its not 2016 anymore

Unknown: and I cry about it every night

Harry: uh huh

Unknown: wait so u speak French???

Harry: évidemment 

Unknown: does that mean yes

Unknown: ill assume so

Unknown: I can speak a little Spanish 

Unknown: but only what schools teach so not loads

Harry: I speak English, French, Spanish and I'm learning Portuguese 

Unknown: Wow mr worldwide

Unknown: u rlly won that one

Harry: i'm aaumming ur american

Harry: assuming**

Harry: also how can u win at languages 

Unknown: yep

Unknown: what state u from

Harry: well New York 

Harry: but I don't live in America 

Unknown: what!!

Unknown: u lied to me

Unknown: here I was thinking I was making a new friend 

Harry: non

Harry: never said I lived there 

Unknown: wait so where do u live then

Harry: Stalker

Unknown: nooo

Unknown: u don't have to say

Unknown: I'm from New York 

Unknown: well maybe ur the stalker 

Harry: yes a 17 yr old boy is gonna stalk u

Unknown: ha ur old

Unknown: that makes u the creepy one

Unknown: im 16 but still 

Harry: u texted me first

Unknown: u fault for replying

Harry: my mistake

Unknown: I think u and me are u gonna be besties 

Harry: are u always this headstrong 

Unknown: yes 

Harry: well at least ur honest 

Unknown: worst case scenario ur an old man and can become my sugar daddy

Harry: sorry to disappoint but i'm not rlly sugar daddy material

Unknown: u got money tho don't u 

Harry: huh

Unknown: u live in some mystery abroad location

Unknown: ur young so probs go to school there

Unknown: that sounds expensive 

Unknown: therefore u rich

Harry: that was very presumptuous 

Harry: I mean ur right

Harry: but still

Unknown: wait

Unknown: i think I came off as rude

Unknown: swear I didn't mean it like that

Harry: its fine

Harry: but yeah, im in school in France 

Unknown: oo oui oui baguette 

Unknown: how's my French 

Harry: non 

Harry: bad very bad

Unknown: :(

Unknown: ur mean

Harry: thank you 

Harry: I try my best to be a stone cold bitch at all times 

Unknown: u don't fool me

Unknown: Bet ur rlly soft on the inside

Harry: NON

Harry: im mean

Unknown: why do u change between English and French so much

Harry: why do u change subject so much

Harry: and everyone speaks French here its habit

Unknown: wow ur smart

Unknown: and trust its much worse irl

Unknown: so

Harry: so???

Unknown: how r we gonna settle this whole u could be a predator thing

Harry: pics??

Unknown: oh ;)

Harry:NON

Harry: not like that

Harry: wait

Harry: idek ur name

Unknown: oh

Unknown: im peter 

Harry: im harry

Peter: nice to meet u harry

Harry: également 

Peter: yes that

Peter: so pics?? ;)

Harry: STOP

Harry: but yes

Harry: u first tho

Peter: fine fine okay

[(photo)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/522487994267499663/)

Harry: oh

Harry: ur cute

Peter: noooo

Peter: im not

Peter: cute are puppies 

Peter im not a puppy

Harry: ur grammer horrifies me

Harry: tu es un chiot

Peter: that better not say what I think it says 

Peter: and u owe me a picture

Harry: alright alright

[(photo)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/728105464749165924/)

Peter: why r u in bed its like 7??

Peter also u look rlly familiar 

Peter: also ur clearly the cute one in this relationship

Harry: hm strange

Harry: and its like 1 here

Harry: also RELATIONSHIP???

Peter: ahh timezones

Peter: wait 

Peter: why r u awake

Peter: go to sleep

Harry: no

Peter: Harrrrrryyyyyyyyy

Peter: sleep

Harry: god ur so annoying

Harry: you've known me for like 30 mins u can't tell me what to do

Peter: watch me

Harry: wow that changes everything

Peter: shut up

Harry: no

Harry: u made this choice to message me

Harry: now live with the consequences

Peter: bet i'm more annoying than u

Harry: I agree

Peter: HA

Peter: wait no

Harry: well night then

Peter: no

Peter: this is not the end of this

Peter: although u should get some sleep

Peter: but this is not over

**Marcow**

Harry: MARCO

Marco: oui??

Harry: strangest thing just happened 

Marco: ???

Harry: random number texted me

Harry: we started talking

Harry: and hes cute 

Harry: rlly cute

Marco: cute?

Harry: chaud

Marco: so you are having gap panic

Harry: NON

Harry: can't I just appreciate when someone looks good?

Marco: non

Marco: so u just met him

Harry: well yes

Harry: but I checked and the picture he sent isn't anywhere online

Marco: hmm

Marco: u have crush?

Harry: I just met him

Marco: uh huh

**Guy in the chair:**

Peter: Ned

Peter: guess what

Ned: what

Peter: so u know ur new number

Ned: yeah

Peter: well I texted the wrong number first

Peter: and it ended up being this rlly cute French American boy

Peter: but he's not actually French 

Ned: is he like legit??

Ned: or like a sex robot 

Peter: NED

Peter: hes legit 

Peter: he sent a photo of himself

Ned: did u reverse image search it

Peter: obviously 

Ned: so u have a crush then?

Peter: no

Peter: I am just appreciating gods best work

Peter: anyway I just met him

Ned: idk sounds pretty gay

Peter: sHuT uP

Ned: so what does he look like

Peter: Wait a sec

[(Photo)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/728105464749165924/)

Ned: um Peter 

Ned: what did he say his name was

Peter: harry why??

Ned: god ur dumb 

Ned: that's Harry Osborn 


	2. Osborn

**Harry (Osborn?)**

Peter: morning

Harry: Afternoon here 

Harry: but hey

Peter: so im rlly dumb 

Harry: I don't doubt that

Peter: rude

Peter: u not gonna ask why

Harry: no

Peter: oh

Peter: well 

Peter: be like that then

Harry: i'm always like that

Harry: [(Coffee)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AdAiAjRX5qpwcuV7EleYmix-5HMZikf0G0N8ASwDrvU5518oEvioM_I/)

Peter: mmmm coffeeeee

Peter: oo r u on a date

Harry: ew no

Harry: i'm with Marco 

Harry: he says hi

Peter: tell Marco hi

Peter: also who's Marco

Harry: roommate/friend/brother

Peter: u have a brother??

Harry: no

Harry: well yes

Harry: but no

Peter: thank u that rlly clears it up 

Harry: ur welcome

Harry: any plans for today??

Peter: eh u know school

Harry: sounds fun

Peter: It could be worse

Peter: totally random question

Peter: what's ur fav subject

Harry: awful ice breaker

Harry: but art I guess

Peter: really?

Peter: ooo show me something

Harry: uhhh fine

Harry: [(Doodles)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/316800155043406806/)

Peter: omggggg

Peter: wait that's sooo cute

Harry: Shush

Harry: what about you then??

Peter: I like bio chem

Harry: is that a school subject

Peter: no

Harry: tu m'embrouilles 

Peter: you know I can't understand french

Harry: that's the point

Harry: bio chem is interesting I guess

Harry: im rlly good at it though

Peter: interesting

Harry:??? what's interesting 

Peter: oh nothing

**The off brand golden trio**

Peter: guysssss

Ned: whattttt

Peter: he does ART

Mj: did I miss something??

Ned: Petey has a crush

Peter: NED NO

Peter: I texted the wrong number

Mj: okay?

Ned: turns out it was Harry Osborn

Peter: NED

Mj: rlly??

Mj: so is he as cute as he is in the photos

Peter: MJ

Ned: aren't u gay?

Mj: yes and?

Peter: anyway now we are talking, I think

Ned: cannot believe u didn't recognise him

Ned: dumb

Peter: shut uppp

Ned: so what's he like

Peter: idk don't know him that well

Peter: but like he seems cool

Ned: tell him ur basically an avenger

Ned: IMPRESS HIM 

Peter: how about no

Mj: so what r u trying to tell us exactly?

Ned: that he's hopelessly gay for Harry Osborn

Mj: well that's obvious 

Peter: NO IM NOT

Peter: why do u bully me like this

Ned: because we love u

Mj: eh

Peter: :(

**Gwen (The British one)**

Harry: Gwen 

Gwen: congrats that's my name

Harry: shut up

Harry: guess what happened yesterday

Gwen: why guess when your going to tell me anyway

Harry: so this boy started texting me

Harry: like wrong number situation

Harry: but he's kinda really cute

Gwen: OMMGG

Gwen: wait

Gwen: what's he like

Gwen: this is so exiting

Gwen: is he hot cute or cute cute

Harry: both? somehow 

Harry: its weird

Harry: like I just met him

Harry: but I have this feeling you know?

Gwen: aww 

Gwen: that's so sweet

Gwen: so does he know

Harry: Know??

Gwen: that ur, well you

Harry: maybe

Harry: I think he does

Harry but he hasn't said

Gwen: so

Gwen: talk

Gwen: to

Gwen: him

Harry: I mean I am but its complicated 

Gwen: isn't everything?

Harry: yes 

Harry: but more so for me

**Peter**

Harry: Marco made cookies

Harry: [(Cookies)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303711568623140270/)

Peter: yum

Harry: should u be asleep

Harry: isn't it like 3am?

Peter: and what about it

Harry: ur a disaster

Peter: I'm aware

Peter: but New York is pretty at night

Peter: [(New York)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/26880929012947810/)

Harry: wait did u take that photo

Harry: wow I miss it

Peter: yeah

Peter: I do photography sometimes

Peter: more of a hobby

Harry: that's amazing

Harry: you should sleep though

Peter: sleep is for the weak

Harry: go. to. sleep.

Peter: okay okay I will

Peter: in a bit

Harry: :/

Peter: don't look at me like that

Peter: can go to sleep if I'm not home

Harry: WHY AREN'T YOU HOME

Peter: just wondering around

Harry: in new york

Harry: at night

Harry: is that safe

Peter: no

Peter: I've been stabbed countless times

Harry: Hilarious

Peter: who said I'm joking

Harry: considering you're not dead, u

Peter: maybe I am

Harry: je te deteste

Peter: thank you

Harry: not a compliment

Peter: im home now

Harry: good, go sleep

Peter: alright alright

Peter: geez

Peter: so bossy

Harry: you love it

Peter: oH

Harry: wait

Harry: shit

Harry: that just came out

Peter: I'm gonna sleep now

Harry: good idea

Harry: good night

Peter: night Osborn

Harry: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have been leaving such nice comments <3  
> anyways thought I would write instead of sleep so


	3. Art

**Peter**

Harry: What did u just call me?

Harry: wait Peter come back

Harry: fuck sleep

Harry:Peter

Harry: Merde

Harry: okay

Harry: so you know

Harry: I don't want this to change anything

Harry: like im still just me

Harry: just got a shitty dad and too many responsibilities 

Harry: Peterrrrrrr

Harry: pourquoi m'écoutes-tu

Harry: okay

Harry: just text me when you wake up okay

**Gwen (The British one)**

Harry: he found out

Gwen: not too surprised

Gwen: I mean u did send him a photo of himself

Harry: shut up

Gwen: so how's he taking it

Harry: idk he's still asleep

Gwen: need me to beat a bitch?

Harry: gwen

Harry: I can look after myself

Gwen: I love u harry

Gwen: I don't wanna see u hurt

Harry: ik 

Harry: I love u too

Gwen: great now we are on the same page

Gwen: give me all the details

Harry: oh my god what are u 10?

Gwen: yes

Harry: idk what to tell u we are just talking

Gwen: but r u talking or _talking_

Harry: huh

Gwen: u know talking

Harry: no I dont

Gwen: like talking talking

Harry: yes??

Gwen: uhh why don't u understand me

Gwen: are u like in pre relationship 

Harry: wow wow wow

Harry: pre relationship 

Harry: I met him like 3 days ago

Harry: slow down

Gwen: so are we thinking ocean or lagoon blue for the wedding

Harry: gWeN sHuT uP

**Peter**

Peter: you must be mad if u think I care that ur an Osborn

Peter: sorry I didn't mean to stress u out

Peter: basically passed out last night

Harry: oh

Harry: its fine

Harry: u needed sleep

Harry: okay

Harry: so we are good

Peter: of course

Harry: okay good

Harry: great

Peter: u okay?

Harry: yes 

Harry: sorry im in class

Peter: stop texting me then?

Harry: no

Harry: Maths is boring

Peter: Maths is fun

Harry: no

Harry: [(maths)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AfsToZcUYT6t1Hp4YzYU0TERgeTeXBVWXSyiX3zfeLsW-9dRPSRTfx8/)

Peter: that's easy

Harry: im aware

Harry: but its boringggg

Peter: look how cute

Peter: [(rat)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/661255157778514341/)

Harry: ew

Peter: excuse me 

Peter:maybe i’ll go get a pet rat and show u how cute they are

Harry: u live in new york

Harry: go set one from the subway

Peter: no

Peter: they're diseased 

Harry: je m'en fiche

Peter: Idk what u said

Peter: but thank you

Harry: you shouldn't assume everything I say is a compliment 

Peter: like u would ever be mean to me

Harry: i'm mean to everyone

Peter: no ur a softie 

Harry: non

Peter: oui

Harry: :(

Peter: [(Photo)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/653444227174991069/)

Peter: is it cold in France

Peter: because its freezing here

Harry: uhhhhhhhhh

Peter: Harry?

Harry: yes

Harry: cold

Harry: it is here

Peter: right

**Marcow**

Harry: hufhuhufiuhwhuiw

Harry: marco

Marco: ???

Harry: I've seen heaven

Harry: and he is gorgeous

Marco: Peter?

Harry: Peter

Harry: omg Peter

Marco: don't you already know what he looks like

Harry: Oui

Harry: but still shocked me

Marco: why don't you send a photo back ;)

Harry: that is not what I am talking about

Harry: and u know it

Marco: you wish though

Harry: NON

Marco: Can I have his number

Harry: non

Marco: :(

Harry: go away

Marco: I live with you

Marco: tu ne peux pas m'échapper

Harry: buy me tea and I'll forgive you

Marco: fine

**Pretty Peter**

Harry: Marco bought me tea

Harry: with bubbles

Harry: [(Tea)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/344243965270458862/)

Peter: that feeling when they pop in ur mouth

Peter: oooo

Harry: what

Peter: u know when the bubbles explode and the juices come out 

Peter: anyway

Peter: wanna see a photo I took

Harry: yes of course

Peter: [(Photo)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/38069559327115392/)

Harry: that's so cool

Peter: aw thank you

Peter: okay ur turn

Harry: huh?

Peter: show me some A R T

Harry: really?

Peter: A R T P L E A S E

Harry: Jesus alright

Harry: [(Art)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/716002040747657556/)

Peter: Gasp

Peter: that so good

Peter: dude

Peter: ur an artist

Harry: uh thanks

Peter: u should do that

Harry: do what

Peter: A R T 

Peter: duh

Harry: can't 

Harry: gonna become CEO 

Harry: and all that jazz

Peter: but art

Harry: but reality

Peter: but

Peter: fuck reality

Harry: wow didn't know u had it in you to say fuck

Peter: and why's that

Harry: idk

Harry: ur young

Harry: and innocent

Peter: i'm one year younger than u

Harry: you're baby

Peter: I could bench press u 

Harry: ur hilarious 

Peter: :(

Peter: I could

Harry: Baby

**The offbrand golden trio**

Mj: someone tell Peter to stop smiling 

Peter: :(

Peter: can I not be happy in peace

Mj: no

Ned: he's talking to harry ;)

Peter: why do I tell u anything

Mj: so what ur having phone sex or something?

Peter: NO

Peter: I would never

Ned: idk u live pretty far away from eachother

Ned: its a possibility ;)

Mj: exactly 

Mj: u might get desperate 

Peter: can we not talk bout this

Peter: pls

Ned: if u want to leave this group chat be out guest

Peter: Why r u so mean to me

Peter: harry isn't mean to me

Mj: then go text him??

Mj: idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Merde - shit  
> pourquoi m'écoutes-tu - why do you listen to me  
> Je m'en fiche - i dont care  
> tu ne peux pas m'échapper - you cant get away from me


	4. Iron dad

**Marcow**

Marco: Mon ami

Marco: I need your biology answers 

Harry: non

Harry: do it yourself

Marco: if I was going to do that I wouldn't have asked

Harry: I don't care

Marco :(

Marco: what about our friendship

Harry: really

Harry: that's what your going with

Marco: oui

Harry: fine

Harry: in my school bag

Marco: merci 

Harry: yeah yeah your welcome

Marco: so how is your boyfriend

Harry: who?

Marco: :/

Marco: uhh Peter 

Harry: hes not my boyfriend

Marco: :(

**Harry Osborn**

Peter: ur smart

Harry: uh thank you?

Peter: theoretical question here

Harry: I have a feeling its not going to be theoretical

Peter: is it possible for a broken arm to just fix itself

Peter: like it wouldn't just mend the wrong way or anything

Harry: should I be worried 

Peter: no

Harry: Peter did you break ur arm

Peter: I don't want to talk about it

Harry: what?

Harry: what!

Peter: ive gtg

Harry: excuse me

Harry: you you you

Harry: what

**Irondad**

Peter: Mr Stark

Mr Stark: Mr Parker

Peter: how does one fix a broken arm

Mr Stark: please tell me you're joking

Peter: yes...

Mr Stark: well I would suggest getting yourself over here as quickly as possible

Peter: okay I can do that

Mr Stark: wait no

Peter: no?

Mr Stark: you are not swinging on that arm

Mr Stark: I'll get Happy to bring you here

Peter: No 

Peter: its fine

Peter: my arm is fine

Peter: doesn't even hurt anymore

Mr Stark: kid, stop

Mr Stark: you're coming over

Mr Stark: no buts 

Peter: :(

Peter: fine

**Harry Osborn**

Harry: Peter

Harry: are u okay??

Peter: yes sorry

Peter: turns out its broken

Peter: but only a little bit

Harry: only a little bit??

Harry: how did you even break your arm?

Peter: I fell off a roof

Harry: I honestly cannot tell if you're joking

Peter: I'm getting it fixed now

Harry: that's good

Peter: so wyd

Harry: wyd? really

Harry: your in hospital and you're asking me what im doing

Peter: yes

Harry: i will never understand you

Harry: but nothing its like 5am

Peter: and you're awake because?

Harry: sorry for being concerned 

Peter: shit sorry

Peter: im okay

Peter: go to sleep

Harry: tu vas être la mort de moi

**Aunt Hottie**

Tony: Hey, Pete broke his arm tonight on patrol, is it okay for him to stay the night?

May: yes of course, is he okay?

Tony:well he is just as annoying as always

Tony: so I would say yes

May: okay good

May: do you think he will be alright for school tomorrow 

Tony: yeah should be

May: okay don’t let him be late 

Tony: wouldn't dream of it

May: Thank you Tony

Tony: So you and Happy?

May: Good night Tony

Tony: understood, Goodnight

**Gwen**

Gwen: Yo dumbass

Gwen: MJ told me u fell off a roof and broke ur arm

Peter: haven't spoken in months

Peter: and this is how u start it

Gwen: oh sorry for having a life

Peter: I have a life too

Gwen: with ur two friends

Peter: jdjfhuh

Peter: I have more than two friends

Gwen: I don't count

Peter: uh yes u do

Gwen: ex girlfriends don't count

Peter: :(

Peter: I have other friends

Gwen: uh huh who?

Peter: Harry

Gwen: Harry?

Peter: yh hes a new friend

Peter: lives in France or something

Gwen: :0

Gwen: well you got me there...

Peter: thank u

Peter: how's london

Gwen: average

Gwen: how's NYC

Peter: average

Peter: wanna Skype this weekend?

Peter: I miss u

Gwen: miss u too

Gwen: and that sounds great

**Irondad**

Mr Stark: i'm not one to involve myself in other people business

Peter: I rlly doubt that

Mr Stark: moving on

Mr Stark: couldn't help but notice when Helen was patching you up, you seem to be texting someone

Peter: yes us teenagers do that sometimes

Mr Stark: stop the sass

Mr Stark: also couldn't help notice there contact name

Peter: I think you could help notice

Mr Stark: Harry Osborn ring a bell?

Peter: yeah defo heard of him

Mr Stark: Pete

Mr Stark: are you friends with an Osborn?

Peter: maybe

Peter: why does it matter

Mr Stark: He's an Osborn

Mr Stark: the spawn of satan

Peter: rlly

Peter: aren't u suppose to be an adult

Mr Stark: and I'm telling you this as an adult

Peter: Harry is his own person

Mr Stark: how did you even get his number?

Peter: its a funny story

Mr Stark: care to explain?

Peter: you know i would but it’s getting late 

Peter: and i have school tomorrow 

Mr Stark: who taught u to have this much sass 

Peter: i think u know the answer to that one 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mon ami - my friend  
> tu vas être la mort de moi - you are going to be the death of me
> 
> I feel like there is not enough Peter and Harry interactions in this chapter but oh well :)


	5. Halloween

**Gwen**

Gwen: you'll never guess what

Harry:??

Gwen: you know your friend Peter

Harry: yes

Gwen: I know him

Harry: what

Harry: how

Gwen: we went to school together in ny 

Harry: seriously 

Harry: wow

Harry: that's so crazy

Gwen: yeah and you know what

Harry: what

Gwen: he's a pretty good kisser for a guy

Harry: what

Harry: you

Harry: what

Harry: but ur a lesbian

Harry: why have you kissed him

Harry: wait is he straight

Harry: why have u kissed him???

Gwen: wow calm down there

Gwen: we dated before I knew

Gwen: and he's not straight 

Harry: you dated him

Harry: wow

Harry: okay 

Gwen: 10/10 boyfriend

Gwen: if I was straight I would be fighting you for him

Harry: I don't know how to feel

Gwen: would it have been better if I hadn't told you?  
  


Harry: no

Harry: I'll text you later

**Peter**

Harry: morning

Peter: hey

Harry: how's ur arm?

Peter: fine why

Harry: didn't you break it?  
  


Peter: yes

Peter: I mean yes its fine

Peter: bit sore

Harry: right

Harry: so I didn't know you knew Gwen

Peter: Stacey?

Peter: you know her too?

Harry: yeah we're close

Peter: wow, that's crazy

Peter: small world huh

Harry: so she told me you two dated?

Peter: oh, did she

Harry: yeah

Peter: yeah well I'm sure you know how that turned out

Harry: mhm 

Harry: you didn't know she was gay?

Peter: what do u think

Harry: sorry

Peter: nah its fine

Peter: we were better friends anyway

Harry: I see

Harry: can I ask u something

Peter: sure

Harry: you don't have to answer 

Harry: its kinda personal 

Harry: but Gwen said you weren't straight 

Harry: and I was just wondering...

Peter: I'm bi 

Harry: oh cool 

Harry: im gay 

Peter: that's cool

Harry: cool

Peter: cool

**MJ**

Gwen: So I've got news

MJ: ur coming back to ny

Gwen: no

Gwen: this is better

Gwen: Has Peter told u about harry

MJ: yeah

MJ: won't shut up about him

Gwen: I know harry

MJ: really?

Gwen: uh huh

Gwen: we met on an exchange trip thing

MJ: is he was smitten as Parker?

Gwen: more

Gwen: although he will never admit it

MJ: is Harry as stupid as Peter?

Gwen: unfortunately so

Gwen: wait I have an idea give me a sec

**Peter X Harry**

_Gwen stacey created a group chat_

_Gwen stacey added: Michelle Jones, Ned leeds and Marco Abreo_

Gwen: hey everyone

MJ: Hi

Marco: bonjour 

MJ: whose this?

Gwen: that is Marco 

Gwen: Marco that is MJ

Gwen: and ned is no where to be seen

Marco: what is this chat for?

MJ: looking at the title I can guess

Gwen: to get Harry and Peter to realise they like each other

Ned: nice

MJ: and Ned is here

Marco: so what is plan

Gwen: well I don't have one

Gwen: was kind of hoping you guys would have some ideas

Ned: yeah no idea

MJ: im at a blank

Marco: me too

Gwen: well this is brilliant

**Harry**

Peter: are you ever coming back to new york

Harry: yeah holidays and stuff

Harry: and I will probs do college there

Peter: are you coming back for thanksgiving?

Harry: no

Harry: I'll be back for Christmas though

Peter: do you think you would maybe want to meet?

Harry: yeah

Harry: I mean I don't know if I would be able to

Harry: my dad is really strict

Peter: right yeah of course

Harry: I really would love to though

Peter: yeah I get it

Peter: so uh any plans for halloween?

Harry: me and Marco are just going to watch some movies

Harry: its not as big a thing here as it is in america

Peter: oh well sounds fun anyway

Harry: yeah

Harry: got any plans?

Peter: yeah, me, Ned and MJ are going to watch star wars

Harry: Star Wars isn't a halloween movie

Peter: yes and?

Harry: nothing

Peter: that's what I thought 

_wed 31 oct, 19:26_

Harry: (photo)

Harry: do u like my costume

Peter: ur wrapped in Christmas lights?

Harry: exactly

Peter: how is that a halloween costume?

Harry: i'm a Christmas tree

Peter: right

Harry: you don't like it :(

Peter: no

Peter: I love it you look adorable

Harry: aww merci

Peter: you got dressed up to watch movies?

Harry: you didn't?

Peter: wow

Peter: your right

Peter: I'm ashamed of myself

Harry: there's always next year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short and I kind of hate it but let me know what you think anyway :)


	6. The talking stage - pt 1

**Peter**

_Sat 3 Nov, 22:23_

Peter: do u have an accent

Harry: yes

Harry: but its American 

Peter: that makes sense

Harry: oh I get it

Peter: get what

Harry: you have an accent thing

Peter: what...

Peter: pfft

Peter I do not

Harry: oh you so do

Harry: I can speak to you in French if you'd like ;)

Peter: dijdbfurjsk

Peter: go away

Harry: okay 

Peter: wait no come back

Peter: i'm sorry :(

Harry: Je blague

Peter: I don't know what that means

Peter: let me google translate it

Harry: ew google translate

Peter: sorry for not being a linguist 

Peter: so for now google translate it will be

Harry: what do you mean for now?

Harry: planning to learn French?

Peter: well no

Harry: sometimes you really confuse me

Peter: thank you I try my best

_Sun 4 Nov, 7:10_

Peter: chocolate? chocolate is your fav ice cream flavour

Peter: wow ur basic

Harry: oh im sorry what's yours then?

Peter: mint choc chip

Harry: tooth paste

Harry: your favourite flavour is tooth paste flavour

Peter: Harold Theopolis Osborn

Peter: how dare you

Harry: you googled my middle name

Harry: seriously

Peter: I thought It would be useful

Peter: and it is

Harry: tu vas me faire pleurer

Harry: well now you have to tell me ur middle name

Peter: no I dont

Harry: :(

Peter: fine its Benjamin

Harry: thank you

Harry: wait I don't know your last name

Peter: oh right

Peter: its Parker

Harry: so all three of your names are first names?

Peter: I'm aware

_Wed 7 Nov, 05:49_

Harry: I have a problem

Harry: and you can listen even if you are not awake

Harry: im hungry

Harry: very hungry

Harry: but McDonalds isn't open yet

Harry: and the 24/7 one is too far away

Harry: and i'm really upset

Peter: well I didn't expect to wake up to this but

Peter: did u get ur McDonalds?

Harry: ([McDonalds)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AUMgFb-0Gt0MziCy-4Xsji1VJ-WR8RkkxPnXs-WN8hRQQxi96bIOsD4/)

Peter: nice

_Fri 9 Nov 18:12_

Harry: I have to do a three hour road trip

Harry: I am going to be so bored

Harry: and i'm going to be all alone

Peter: sounds awful

Peter: is Marco not going?

Harry: no its an Oscorp thing

Peter: ew

Harry: tell me about it

Harry: I don't have enough songs to last me that long

Peter: you don't? 

Peter: wow I've got to send you my Spotify playlists

Peter: when are you going?

Harry: tomorrow at like 12

Peter: you know if you want you could call me

Peter: and we would just chat 

Peter: or something

Harry: wait really?

Peter: I mean yeah

Harry: won't it be really early for you?

Harry I mean its a Saturday

Peter: nah its alright 

Peter: besides it will be fun

_Sat 10 Nov, 12:05_

[Call started]

_Sat 10 Nov, 15:33_

[Call ended]

_Sun 11 Nov, 13:36_

Harry: ur voice totally fits how you look

Peter: um thank you?

Peter: and u lied to me

Harry: non

Harry: when?

Peter: you so have an accent 

Peter: its like a strange mix of American and French 

Harry: really?

Peter: yeah

Peter: its really pretty

Harry: huh

Harry: no ones ever said I sounded pretty before

_Mon 12 Nov, 18:56_

Harry: what do you want for Christmas?

Peter: you don't have to get me anything

Peter: besides isn't a bit early to be Christmas shopping

Harry: no?

Harry: if anything i'm falling behind

Harry: and of course i'm going to get you something

Peter: well idk

Peter: what do u want

Harry: whatever

Peter: how tf do I buy something for a guy who can get anything he wants

Harry: that sounds like a you problem

Peter: :(

Peter: my fav colours are blue and red btw

Harry: and ur telling me because?

Peter: just thought u should know

_Thu 15 Nov, 13:29_

Harry: its full of plot holes

Peter: its a cinematic masterpiece

Harry: its mamma mia 2

Harry: its not exactly revolutionary

Peter: I really thought this friendship would work

Peter: but I cannot be friends with someone who doesn't like mamma mia

Harry: I like the music?  
  


Peter: name one person who doesn't like ABBA?

Harry: you right I can't 

Peter: exactly, point proven

Peter: yet again I am always right

Harry: i swear you weren't this full of yourself the we met

Peter: oh I was, just had to make you liked me before I let it out at full force

Harry: so what you're saying is

Harry: I'm never getting rid of you

Peter: pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Je blague - im joking  
> Tu vas me faire pleurer - you are going to make me cry  
> j'aimerais pouvoir te faire un câlin - i wish i could hug you
> 
> so what did you Guys think? just a lot of Peter and harry in this chapter


	7. The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter of the call that took place between Harry and Peter in the last chapter

6 am if far too early to get up but Peter had made plans to call Harry and he wasn't going to cancel just because he was a bit tired. Peter didn't know if he should change out of his pyjamas, it's not like they were going to video call or anything. He also didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, so a pyjama day sounded nice. 

He also didn't know If he should get out of bed, was it worth it?

The sound of his phone ringing almost made Peter hit his head on the top of his bed. Guess the Peter tingle isn't working properly, no not Peter tingle, that's a stupid name. 

Peter took a short breath before hitting the answer button.

A breathless "Hey" came through the phone. The voice was smooth and clear, the kind of voice people who give a lot of speeches have. Not surprising considering he was set to become CEO of a massive company. 

"Hi" Peter said back, unable to help the smile growing on his face

"Hey uh- how are you" 

"Oh. i'm good yeah, thanks for asking, how are you?"

"I'm alright yeah. you sound tried"

"I'm sixteen I'm always tired"

"well you have me there"

For the next couple of seconds Peter was surrounded by silence, not sure what to say. After, maybe a minute Harry started laughing on the other end.

"What's so funny?"

"This" Harry said after a short giggle "Like this whole situation, is just so weird"

"Yeah I guess it is, I guess just life is weird"

"Non" Harry replied "It is too early to get into some deep philosophical shit"

"Isn't it like mid day for you" 

"Oui, and that is early"

Peter let out a quiet giggle "I suppose it is"

Harrys accent was definitely American, but every now and then Peter could hear some French slipping through, especially when he spoke French. Well obviously. 

"Queens right?"

"hmm?"

"you're from queens?"

"what gave it away?"

"The accent"

"Really, didn't realise I had a queens accent"

"Yeah, I mean its not strong but..."

"huh that's interesting. where you driving to?"

"do you know any places in France besides Paris?"

"no"

"Right thought so"

The conversation carried on for the next three hours, they just talked about anything that was on their minds. Nothing too serious, just chatting, getting to know each other, the kind of conversations you have with people you've just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter was so short but I rlly didn't feel like writing loads. I've also forgotten how to write normally so just ignore the fact that this is kind of awful.


	8. Peter X Harry

**Gwen:**

Gwen: So has harry been acting kinda strange?

Marco: oui, il l'est

Gwen: has he told you anything?

Marco: non

Marco: well there is one thing

Marco: but he didn't exactly tell me 

Gwen: well u have to tell me now

Marco: okay 

Marco: well I was trying to get Peters phone number from his phone

Gwen: could have asked me but okay

Marco: and it said he called him

Gwen: uh huh

Marco: and they were on call for like three hours

Gwen: three hours?

Gwen: wow

Marco: so I've been thinking...

Gwen: don't hurt yourself there

Marco: fuck you

Marco: and I think

Marco: he is just happy?

Gwen: what

Marco: he is happy

Marco: and not like normal happy

Marco: like super happy

Gwen: hmmm 

Gwen: give me a minute 

**Peter X Harry**

Gwen: guysss

MJ: what

Gwen: has Peter been happy lately 

Ned: he's always happy

Gwen: yes but overly happy

MJ: you know what

MJ: yes

Marco: Harry is the same

Ned: aww 

Ned: how cute

Gwen: did he tell you they called?

MJ: no?

Ned: WHAT

Ned: when???

Marco: Saturday 

MJ: wow 

MJ: he's not telling us things now

MJ: what's next

Ned: aww that's so sweet

Gwen: welcome to my world MJ

Gwen: its impossible to get anything out of Harry

MJ: so how did u figure this out

Marco: as Harrys best friend, I know all the details of his life

Ned: I don't believe that

Gwen: he looked at his phone

MJ: makes sense 

Ned: why were you looking at his phone?

Marco: I want Peters number :(

**Harry:**

Harry: You know everyones talking about us right?

Peter: who?

Harry: Marco, Gwen, Ned and ur other friend

Peter: MJ?

Harry: yeah her

Peter: what do u mean they are talking about us

Harry: okay I don't want to freak you out

Peter: that sentence kinda freaks me out 

Harry: right okay

Harry: they have a group chat

Peter: about us?

Harry: yeah

Peter: what

Peter: what are they saying

Harry: im not sure 

Harry: although by the name I can kind of guess

Peter: what's the name?

Harry: I really don't wanna freak you out

Peter: you wont

Harry: okay

Harry: its called Peter X Harry

Peter: as in...

Harry: yeah

Peter: huh

Peter: that's 

Peter: thats

Peter: huh

Harry: you alright Peter?

Peter: yeahhhh

Peter: fab

Harry: Fab?

Peter: yes

Harry: did I make this weird 

Peter: no

Peter: no

Peter: they did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> oui, il l'est - yes he is
> 
> IK this chapter was really short but I just wasn't really in the writing mood so


	9. The fall of the group chat

**The Offbrand Golden trio**

Peter: you have a group chat

Peter: YOU HAVE A GROUP CHAT

MJ: yes and ur speaking on It right now

Peter: that is not what I mean and u know it

Ned: no we dont

Ned: please explain

Peter: umm the Peter x Harry groupchat

Peter: wtf?

MJ: oh

MJ: that

Peter: yes oh that

Peter: why do u have that

Peter: and why did I have to hear about it from harry 

Ned: it was kind of a joke

Peter: a joke? 

MJ: Gwen made it because u two were both pinning after each other

MJ: we didn't plan for u to find out 

MJ: but it wasn't right

Ned: MJ!  
  


MJ: what? better be honest

MJ: hes gonna be mad either way

**Marco:**

Harry: I can't believe you did that

Marco: it was a joke

Marco: you both like each other

Marco: we wanted to get you together

Harry: but we aren't together

Harry: we hadn't even talked about it

Harry: we were just talking, getting to know each other

Harry: and maybe in the future if it worked out

Harry: yes it would have been great if we got together 

Harry: but we weren't there yet

Harry: and now all of you have gone and put all this pressure on us

Harry: and now hes super freaked out

Harry: and who know if we are ever going to get there now

Marco: je suis désolé 

Marco: je vais rattraper ça pour toi

**Gwen:**

Gwen: harry I am so sorry

Gwen: I should have never got involved 

Gwen: I shouldn't have made that group chat

Gwen: I am so so so sorry

Gwen: this is all my fault 

Gwen: tell me what I can do to make it better

Gwen: I will do anything

Gwen: Harry

Gwen: im so sorry

**Peter:**

Harry: hey

Peter: hi

Harry: how are u?  
  


Peter: uh im good

Peter: how are u?

Harry: i'm good

Harry: so this might be a bit awkward

Harry: but I feel like it has to be said with everything going on

Peter: Okay

Harry: idk where u wanted this 'relationship' to go

Harry: but uh I don't know you that well

Harry: but what I do know I like

Harry: and my thought process was to see where this goes

Harry: and maybe in the future we would get together 

Harry: and now with everything I just wanna know where you are

Harry: also I suck at being vulnerable so I'm leaving this to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:   
> je suis désolé - i am sorry  
> je vais rattraper ça pour toi - i will make this up to you
> 
> Does this count as angst? idk if this flows well from the last chapter but idc. also I know this chapter is really short I promise the next one will be longer


	10. Hugs and vodka

**Nedward**

Ned: I know your angry

Ned: and you have every right to be

Ned: but I am so so sorry

Peter: I'm not rlly angry anymore 

Peter: just mildly annoyed 

Peter: and I kinda just want a hug 

Peter: and im kinda in shock rn 

Ned: Want me to come over 

Peter: yh 

Ned: why r u in shock

Peter: Harry said something and idk what to say

Peter: ill show u the messages when ur here

Ned: okay im on my way

**Marco**

Harry: I fucked up

Marco: ??

Harry: basically told Peter what I told u

Harry: and he hasn't replied 

Harry: and I don't know what to do

Marco: Where are you?

Marco: i'm coming to find you 

Harry: aren't u in lesson??

Marco: on s'en fout

Marco: are you in the dorm?  
  


Harry: yeah

Marco: okay im coming

Harry: bring some vodka 

Marco: non

Marco: its early

Harry: so

Harry: i want to drown in my sorrows

Marco: are you still mad?

Harry: non

Harry: im sad

Marco: okay 

Marco: im on my way

**Harry**

Peter: I am sorry I took so long to reply 

Peter: I didn't know how to reply

Peter: but I like you too

Peter: I am so sorry that was not worth the wait

Peter: I don't know fi you're still awake

Harry: wait rllly 

Harry: wow

Harry: wait thats good

Peter: yeah?

Harry: I like u too

Harry: we like eachtoherr

Harry: at the sme time

Peter: Harry

Peter: are u drunk?

Harry: pffffrt

Harry: no

Peter: Did you get drunk because I didn't reply?

Harry: that would imply 

Harry: I don't get drunk for funzies 

Peter: Funzies? 

Harry: ya huh

Peter: you should get some sleep

Harry: can't sleep in the club

Peter: how are u in a club?

Peter: you're 17

Harry: im harry fucking Osborn 

Harry: I can do whatever I want 

Peter: uh huh okay 

Peter: Are u with Marco 

Harry: yhhh 

Harry; Hes babysitting me

Peter: okay thats good

Peter: text me when you're sober 

Harry: but 

Harry: I wanna stalk 

Harry: tak

Harry: talk 

Harry: to u 

Peter: u need to go home

Harry but im having fun 

Harry: I wanna have fun

Peter: I'll text u tomorrow okay

Harry: ur leaving?

Peter: Harry

Peter: I'll text u tomorrow

Harry: kay

Harry: je veux te voir

Harry: quand je rentre à la maison 

Harry: à noël

Peter: I don't know what that means 

Harry: uh huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> on s'en fout - who cares  
> je veux te voir - i want to see you  
> quand je rentre à la maison - when i come home  
> à noël - over Christmas 
> 
> Sorry its been a hot minute, I've been working on my other Parksborn fic, you guys should check that out ;)


	11. The morning after

**Peter**

Harry: my head hurts

Peter: how much did u drink??

Harry: fuck knows 

Harry: pretty sure I blacked out

Harry: defo don't remember texting you

Peter: oh 

Harry: but I like you too

Peter: didn't u say it first 

Harry: oh yeah I did 

Peter: I have a question

Harry: sure

Peter: how can u speak French when ur drunk

Harry: the same way I speak English when im drunk 

Peter: oh 

Peter: yeah okay im just dumb

Harry: have u never been drunk before?

Peter: oh I can't get drunk

Harry: can't? 

Peter: I mean haven't 

Peter: I haven't gotten drunk before

Harry: thats not what u said

Peter: its what I meant 

Harry: okay 

Peter: so

Peter: where does this leave us?

Harry: well im suspicious 

Peter: I meant about the liking eachother thing

Harry: oh 

Harry: oh well I don't know

Harry: where do u want it to leave us

Peter: when are you coming home? 

Harry: uh like two weeks 

Peter: do u think we could maybe meet?

Harry: I mean

Harry: im sure I could try 

Peter: okay

Peter: so maybe this convo is best have irl??

Harry: yeah maybe it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ik this is the shortest chapter ever but im going away tomorrow so I won't be able to update this story for about a week x


	12. Two weeks later

**MJ:**

MJ: Can you stop having a crisis for two seconds

MJ: Trying to practice over here

MJ: and I can feel you sulking from the other side of the room

Peter: I am not sulking 

Peter: I am perfectly happy 

MJ: just text him 

Peter: who?

MJ: don't act dumb 

Peter: but what if he doesn't want to talk

MJ: He basically confessed his love to you

Peter: but he hasn't texted since

MJ: well neither have you 

Peter: I know

Peter: but still 

MJ: well isn't his flight tomorrow?

Peter: yeah well kinda tonight cos of time differences

MJ: so you're gonna have to talk to him soon

Peter: I know

MJ: so text him before he leaves 

Peter: okay okay 

**Marcow:**

Marco: Are you there yet?

Harry: yeah I'm about to go through customs 

Marco: Can you buy me something from duty free?

Harry: if its vodka then no 

Marco: its cheaper though 

Marco: I'll pay you back

Harry: I'm 17, can't buy alcohol remember 

Marco: you're Harry Osborn 

Marco: I'm sure they'll let you 

Harry: non 

Harry: not happening 

Marco: :(

Harry: I'll get you some fancy chocolate 

Marco: I love you 

Harry: yeah yeah, love you too

**Norman:**

Norman: I'm sending a driver to pick you up at 10

Harry: Okay 

**Harry:**

Peter: Have a safe flight 

Peter: I'll see you when you land

Harry: Thanks 

Harry: But if you show up to the airport with a welcome home sign I'll punch you in the face

Peter: what is the sign is glittery 

Harry: _Peter_

Peter: joking joking

Peter: srsly tho whose picking u up

Harry: idk one of my dads drivers 

Peter: what is I got one of my dads drivers to pick u up

Peter: plus me of course

Harry: your dad has a driver

Peter: technically hes more a mentor/father figure 

Peter: but yes

Harry: idk how my dad would feel about that 

Peter: what if I kidnapped you 

Harry: as fun as that sounds 

Harry: my father would murder me

Peter: he would murder you for being kidnapped?

Harry: probably

Harry: Want any thing from duty free?

Peter: what duty free?

Harry: have you never been to an airport?  
  


Peter: once 

Peter: but we didn't stop anywhere

Harry: oh right

Harry: well its an massive store that just sells loads of stuff

Harry: but its cheaper cos there is no tax 

Peter: oh right sounds fancy 

Harry: its not fancy

Harry: I'll buy you some chocolate 

Peter: oh you rlly don't have too

Harry: its chocolate 

Harry: not like I'm buying you a laptop 

Harry: although I could if you wanted 

Peter: NO 

Peter; no laptop

Harry: okay okay 

Peter: what time does your flight leave? 

Harry: wow sick of talking to me already

Harry: and in like an hour and a bit

Harry: boarding is in like 20 mins

Peter: you know thats not what I meant 

Peter: and sounds long

Harry: it is long

Peter: got any plans for the holidays 

Harry: not many 

Peter: so lots of free time then

Harry: yep

Harry: When do you finish school?

Peter: end of the week

Peter: have a half day on Friday 

Harry: so I'm assuming you're free on Saturday

Peter: I am

Harry: would you maybe want to do something 

Peter: yes

Peter: that sounds great

Harry: okay cool

Peter: cool

Harry: cool

Peter: cool

Peter: so I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Harry: yeah I'll see you then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, sorry for the long break. I go back to school tomorrow and I am not looking forward to it.


	13. Saturday

Peters POV:

Peter had tried around ten different shirts on and nothing seemed to fit right. Today was the day he was meeting Harry Osborn and he was not ready for it at all. Well that was a bit over dramatic, there was nothing Peter wanted to do more than meet Harry Osborn, but he was still terrified. They agreed to meet at a coffee shop, nothing too fancy and formal. 

"Something casual" May had told him "It's coffee" 

"But its Harry Osborn, what if he turns up in a full suit" 

May had just laughed at him, and kissed him on the forehead "It doesn't matter what you wear" 

"Of course it does" Peter huffed "I have to make a good impression" 

"You already know him, its not exactly a first impression" 

"But it sort of it" 

"Why don't you ask Tony what to wear if you're so worried about it" 

"Oh yeah sure I'm sure he'll love that." Peter huffed before doing his best Tony Stark impression " 'Where you off to Pete?' Oh you know a sort of date with the future heir of your rival company" 

May laughed when Peter deepened his voice trying to mimic Tony. "Okay maybe you're right. Honey he's not going to care what you wear" 

Peter sighed falling back onto his bed "I know its just, what if it doesn't go well" 

May frowned slightly and sat next to him "I know its scary, but you won't know what will happen unless you get dressed and go" 

"Okay you're right" Peter said sitting up "Thanks may" 

"Anytime sweetie"

He eventually decided that jeans, with a slightly oversized jumper would just have to do. It wasn't freezing outside but it was cold enough that his cheeks were slightly pink and his breath was visible. Although Peter couldn't exactly complain it was usually a lot colder this time of year.

The journey to the coffee shop was quick. Harry has insisted that they go somewhere in Queens so Peter wouldn't have to travel far. Peter had protested at first since Harry lived in Manhattan but he had no luck in debating with him. 

They hadn't really talked much since Harry arrived in New York, mostly just quick 'how are yous' and 'I can't wait to see you'. Peter didn't really mind, sure he missed talking to Harry everyday but he was busy writing end of term exams and he was sure Harry was still settling in.

He decided to arrive at the coffee shop five minutes earlier than planned. It gave him time to sort himself out and maybe order a drink. 

However as it turns out he wasn't the only one with that idea. 

When he walked in he almost didn't notice Harry sitting in the corner. But his eyes caught a flash of Strawberry blond hair and suddenly he was staring straight at Harry Osborn. He was different that Peter thought. He didn't look like the Harry Osborn he saw in all the press photos, he looked more real. 

It took Harry a moment to notice him but when their eyes locked a massive smile broke out on Harrys face. Peter wasn't sure why but seeing Harry smile made him feel warm inside. He smiled back and unconsciously started walking towards him. 

Harry stood up and to meet halfway. Peter wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but suddenly he was being pulled into a hug and wrapped in Harrys arms

Harry was taller than Peter thought he would be, a good four or five inches taller than him. He was warm and smelt like vanilla, and Peter decided that this was the best feeling in the world.

Peter sighed contently, and Harry giggled slightly, which just made Peter smile more. 

When they pulled away, Harry kept his arms around Peters waist. "Hi" Harry said softly

"Hi"

***

Harrys POV:

On Saturday morning Harry woke up early. Well, he never really went to sleep the night before. Maybe it was the nerves or the excitement but he couldn't seem to sleep and before he knew it, it was time to get up. 

He picked his outfit the night before, something he hadn't done it years, but he wanted everything to be perfect. Peter Parker deserved nothing less than perfect. 

So he got up early, put on some jeans, a top and denim jacket, double denim was a bold choice but he was Harry Osborn and he could make anything work. Maybe he was thinking too hard about trying to look 'cool' but he was set out to impress. 

He chugged a coffee before he left, burning off his taste buds in the process but the last thing he wanted was to fall asleep during their date. Was it a date? Harry thought best not to dwell on that. 

His phone rung just as he was putting his shoes on. Harry grabbed it and smiled when he saw the contact name. 

"Bonjour" Marcos happy voice came through the speaker

"Bonjour" Harry replied

"comment vas-tu?" 

"nerveux" 

"respiration profonde" Marco said, his tone calming down slightly "je suit sûr que ce sera génial" 

"j'espere"

He asked one of his dads drivers to take him to the coffee shop, it was quicker than walking and he would definitely get lost on the subway. He arrived half an hour early, maybe it was a bit excessive but Harry needed another coffee before talking to anyone, especially Peter. 

He ordered a drink and sat down. He pulled out his phone and spent the free time scrolling through his instagram feed. Every time the door opened he would look up almost instantly, he gave up on this though after the tenth time. So around twenty minutes later, when the door opened Harry didn't look up straight away. 

When he did he looked up to find Peter Parker staring directly at him. Harry smiled, he couldn't help it, but then Peter smiled back at him and he wanted to cry, in a good way. Before he could even take it all in Peter was walking up to him and he was standing up and Peter was crashing into him and they were hugging and Peters head was rested on his chest and everything was perfect. 

Peter was smaller than him, not just height wise but just generally. Harrys hand was rested on the top of his neck and partially in his hair, his hair was soft, super soft, somehow softer than it looked. 

When they pulled away Harry couldn't help but keep his arms wrapped around Peter, he had no intentions of letting go any time soon. He wasn't exactly sure what to say so just breathed out a "Hi" 

Peter just smiled some more and said "Hi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this took so long and I'm very sorry its just been weird going back to school. I'm going to try update this bi-weekly but I'm not promising anything.  
> Translations:   
> comment vas-tu - how are you  
> nerveux - nervous  
> respiration profonde - deep breaths  
> je suit sûr que ce sera génial - i'm sure it will be great  
> j'espere - I hope so


	14. After

**The off-brand golden trio:**

MJ: So?

Ned: Tell us everything

Ned: I want all the details 

Ned: What did u guys talk about? 

Ned: Did you hug??

Ned: Did u kiss??

MJ: Did you fuck? 

Peter: No we did not fuck

Peter: and ned calm down

Ned: how can I be calm

Ned: give me something here

MJ: I hate to agree with ned but

Ned: okay rude

Peter: we didn't kiss

MJ: Boooo

Ned: Boooo

Peter: okay fine I won't tell u what happened

Ned: No wait 

Ned: come back im sorry

MJ: im not

Peter: only if you'll be nice

MJ: I cannot promise that

Peter: ;(

Peter: okay fine

Peter: so I got there and he was there

Ned: adorable

MJ: ned nothings happened yet

Peter: then we hugged

Ned: amazing

Ned: this rlly is beautiful 

MJ: ned stop

Peter; no I like his support

MJ: since when

Peter: since rn

Ned: aww thank you Petey pie 

Peter: nvm I with MJ 

Ned: wow

MJ: carry on

Peter: okay so then we got drinks and food

Ned: what drink

MJ: how is that relevant 

Ned: a drink says a lot about a person

MJ: no it doesn't 

Ned: yes it does 

Ned: lets look at the facts

Ned: ur go to is black coffee 

Ned: and ur kinda bitter until u get use to u 

Ned: like black coffee

MJ: did u just call me bitter

Peter: ned do u have a death wish

Ned: Peters is a carmel frap 

Ned: and hes sweet 

Ned: like a Carmel frap

Ned: and mines a white hot choclate 

Peter: everyone likes it 

MJ: But sometimes its too sweet

Ned: exactly 

Ned: point proven 

Ned: so Peter what drink did u order

Peter: iced coffee

Ned: good choice

MJ: can we move on

Peter: okay so then we just chatted

Ned: about?

Peter: everything

Peter: school, work, hobbies, life

MJ: sounds average

Ned: and then??

Peter: then we said bye

Ned: thats it

Peter: wdym thats it

MJ: no neds got a point

MJ: Doesn't sound that eventful

Peter: we were literally talking for like three hours

Ned: still no kiss

MJ: So when's ur next date

Peter: it wasn't a date

Ned: yes it was

MJ: Yes it was

Peter: okay maybe it was a bit

Peter: but idk

MJ: but you've both established that u like eachother

Peter: yes

MJ: then ask him out again

Ned: ask him to marry u 

MJ: thats more of a third date thing

Ned: you are totally right

Peter: you need to calm down

Ned: can't make me

MJ: Looks hes here for what another two weeks? 

MJ: u have a very small window 

MJ: don't fuck it up

Ned: but no pressure 

**Marcow:**

Marco: Harry

Marco: dis moi tout

Harry: d'accord

Harry: we met at a coffee place

Harry: and just spent the whole time talking

Marco: How sweet

Harry: Very

Marco: So did anything else happen

Harry: non

Harry: not really

Marco: no kissing? 

Harry: no kissing

Marco: and why not?

Harry: idk just felt too soon

Harry: like we just met

Marco: but you wanted to kiss him

Harry: well duh 

Harry: I mean have you seen him

Marco: everyday when I see the shrine you have of him in our dorm

Harry: I do not have a shrine

Harry: besides there is always next time

Marco: when is next time exactly?

Harry: I don't know

Harry: when my dads away

Marco: did he know where you were today

Harry: considering im still alive

Harry: no

Harry: hes on a business trip to Washington in a couple days

Harry: so I get freedom

Marco: for how long?

Marco: I didn't know he was going away 

Marco: what the point of going home if hes not there

Harry: till new years

Harry: and I know it was very last min

Harry: literally told me this morning about it

Marco: so plenty of time to bring Peter home if u know what I mean

Marco: but also you'll be alone for xmas :(

Harry: okay first thats not what I meant 

Harry: and being alone is better than being with my dad

Marco: :( 

Marco: I'll call you

Marco: and gwen will call you

Harry: its fine rlly

Harry: besides

Harry: free time is a blessing

Marco: time for art

Harry: there will be so much art

Marco: I'm looking forward to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter but I was just in the mood to write this. Also ik I didn't actually show that date, mainly because im rlly lazy and I didn't know how to write it.  
> Translations:   
> dis moi tout- tell me everything


	15. xmas plans

**Harry:**

Peter: Psst

Peter: U up?

Harry: you did not just u up me

Peter: maybe I did

Harry: wow didn't know you were such a fuckboy

Peter: yes 

Peter: I am

Harry: Oh yeah obvi 

Harry: I can see that now 

Peter: glad we are on the same page

Peter: anyway its 1

Peter: why r u awake

Harry: ummm

Harry: ur awake too

Harry: and u literally said 

Harry: u up

Peter: yes but u should be asleep

Peter: sleep is important

Harry: then u should go to sleep

Peter: cannot make me

Harry: well u can't make me sleep too

Peter: but ur grump when ur tired

Harry: am not

Harry: u can't prove that

Harry: I am a delight all hours of the day

Peter: yes u are

Peter: but also grumpy

Harry: :(

Harry: rude

Peter: fav Christmas movie?

Harry: umm 

Harry: polar express

Peter: that movie scared me as a kid

Harry: uhh what 

Peter: like the animation 

Peter: looked real ish 

Peter: and it was creepy 

Harry: you're weird

Harry: what's ur fav xmas movie then

Peter: Home alone

Harry: thats a good one

Harry: now I want to go watch a Christmas movie

Peter: do it

Harry: but its so late 

Harry: I'll do it in the morning

Peter: Omg then u can drink hot drinks

Peter: and have blankets

Peter: while sitting by the Christmas tree

Harry: you okay there

Harry: and we don't have a Christmas tree

Peter: WHAT

Peter: why not

Harry: idk we just never had

Peter: so u don't do anything for xmas? 

Harry: not rlly

Peter: wait thats so sad

Harry: eh not rlly

Peter: wait lets do something

Harry: what

Peter: yeah lets like watch movies

Peter: and make cookies

Peter: and decorate ur house

Harry: wait

Harry: rlly

Peter: yeah 

Peter: we can do it like a couple days before xmas

Harry: wait okay 

Harry: my dads leaving tomorrow

Harry: so anytime after that

Peter: okay umm

Peter: 22nd? 

Harry: sounds good to me

Harry: although if u did want to decorate we can only do my room

Peter: is ur room big enough for one of those mini xmas trees

Harry: we could fit a normal size one

Peter: how big is ur room

Harry: idk big I guess

Peter: wait do u have a tv in ur room

Harry: yeah

Peter: so we can just watch the movies there

Harry: yeah sounds Gucci 

Peter: ew don't say that 

Peter: okay so I'll bring blankets

Peter: cookie mix

Peter: and some decorations

Harry: okay I'll have pillows

Harry: and a Christmas tree to decorate 

Harry; and idk everything else

Peter: yay 

Peter: im exited now

Peter: now im never sleeping

Harry: sucks for u 

Harry: cos im about to pass out

Harry: so nighty night

Peter: wait no 

Peter: don't leave me 

Peter: Harrrrryyyyyy

Peter: come back 

Peter: actually don't 

Peter: enjoy the sleep

Peter; don't want a grumpy Harry

**Marcow:**

Marco: sounds like a date

Harry: I think it is

Harry: but we haven't said it is

Marco: but it is

Harry: yes? 

Marco: thats so cute

Marco: and hes coming over ;)

Harry: no

Harry: I mean I wish

Harry: but no

Marco: You never know

Harry: u clearly don't know Peter very well

Marco: and u do?

Harry: okay fair point

Harry: but Ik him better than u 

Marco: mhmm so its going good

Harry: yeah it is

Harry: its nice

Harry: rlly nice

Marco: thats great 

Marco: what r u getting him for xmas?

Harry: yeah

Harry: I have no idea

Harry: please help me

Marco: idk

Marco: buy him somthing

Harry: wow why didn't I think of that

Marco: beats me

Harry: maybe I'll ask ned and Mj what he wants

Marco: see you do have a brain

Harry: okay I'm done talking to you

Marco: :(

**The off-brand golden trio:**

Peter: okay so what do I buy harry for xmas

Ned: no idea

MJ: Nothing

MJ: that would be the surprise

Peter: can't do that

Peter: cos I know hes gonna get me somthing

Peter: so I gotta get him something

Ned: how did u know that

Peter: Marco told me

MJ: ask him what he wants

Peter: I can't do that

MJ: why not

Peter: because

Peter: he'll say nothing

Peter: and 

Peter: then we will be back here again

MJ: good point

Ned: why don't u just ask Marco what he wants

Peter: ned ur a genius 

Ned: so I've been told

MJ: by who

Ned: Peter

Ned: like 2 seconds ago

Ned: pay attention

MJ: guess I rlly just walked into that one


	16. Gifts

**Marco:**

Peter: Marco!!!!

Marco: Peter!!!

Peter: How are you doing on this nice December afternoon

Marco: well thank you

Marco: and you??

Peter:Im good ty

Peter: so I have a question

Marco: okay

Peter: what do I get harry for xmas??

Marco: hmmm

Marco: have you got any ideas? 

Peter: uhh no 

Marco: okay well

Marco: he likes art

Marco: well loves it

Peter: yess I remember 

Peter: but like 

Peter: what do I get him??

Marco: his watercolours are running low

Marco: and he'll always like a sketchbook 

Peter: okay I can do that

Peter: Marco ur a legend 

Marco: merci

**Ned:**

Harry: Nedward!!!!!

Harry: Nededededed 

Harry: im having an emergency

Harry: a CHRISTMAS EMERGENCY

Ned: Harryyyy

Ned: Whats going on

Harry: this can't be happening

Harry: don't tell me its a song

Ned: its a song

Harry: this wasn't how I planned

Ned: can't you see that this has gone to far 

Harry: someone pause the DVR

Ned: someone won't you make it stop

Harry: so idk what to buy peter

Harry: like does he have an xmas list

Harry: cos like what do u buy a teenage boy

Ned: ur a teenage boy

Harry: and im impossible to buy for

Ned: well 

Ned: how about idk

Ned: the lego imperial star destroyer 

Harry: do u just want the lego imperial star destroyer

Ned: maybe

Harry: consider it done

Harry: and thank you

Harry: I know what im going to get him

Ned: uh ur welcome? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit a short chapter today but I promise the next chapter is going to be very long and very fluffy.


	17. Christmas before Christmas

Christmas was never a very happy time in the Osborn household, well it wasn't happier than usual, in fact it wasn't very different from usual. Harrys family wasn't religious in any way so it made sense they didn't celebrate, except they use to. When his mother was alive they did the standard Christmas celebrations but after her death they just stopped.

So looking through boxes to find old Christmas decorations was a new experience for Harry. Truthfully, Harry didn't really mind not celebrating Christmas, but he saw how exited Peter got about it, and he's not going to say no to spending time with Peter.

And maybe Harry was trying too hard to make this day perfect, and maybe cleaning his room twelve times was a bit excessive, and maybe he bought more food than someone could eat in their lifetime, but Peter Parker deserved perfection and perfection is what he is going to get.

Harry checked the clock. 2pm. Peter would be arriving in about an hour, just long enough to throw up a few decorations. 

He put the Christmas tree up in the corner and tried to spread the ornaments out evenly, the put out a couple small statues (Nutcracker, snow globes, etc..) and called it a day.

At two the door bell buzzed signalling that Peter was downstairs. Harry pressed the Button to open the doors and a couple minutes later there was a knock on the front door. 

He opened the door to reveal a slightly pink faced Peter. "Hi" He said with a smile on his face

Harry stepped out the way to let Peter in "Hey, glad to see you found the building alright" 

"Yeah, google maps is a life saver" Peter said while taking off his shoes, afterwards he looked up to properly look at the room he was in "Wow this place is massive" 

"Yeah guess it is"

"Wow this is so cool" Peter said walking towards the window "the view is amazing"

"yeah it is pretty great" Harry said rocking up and down on the balls of his feet "Umm my room is this way" 

"Hmm? oh yeah, I brought cookie mix, and loads of movies. You have a DVD player right?" 

"Uh yeah" 

"Kay cool, I also Brought a massive blanket and look it had grinches on it" Peter said pulling the blanket out of his bag. Harry grabbed it to look at while Peter threw the rest of his stuff out from his bag onto the bed. 

"wow that is so cool" Harry said as he threw the blanket onto the bed

Peter turned to look at him, they made eye contact for a few seconds before Peter moved his gaze down "So um, what do you wanna do first?" 

"Well I was thinking cookies first, so when we watch the movies we'll have snacks" 

"Thats very smart" 

"I am very smart" 

"Only sometimes" 

"Wooooow" Harry said shaking his head "I am hurt, HURT" 

"Cry about Osborn" Peter said half laughing as he grabbed the cookie mix 

Harry scoffed and walked out of the room, Peter trialling behind him "wow, who knew you had such an attitude"

"Only for the people I like" 

"Aww you like me? Peter you're making me blush" 

Peter scoffed as his cheeks started to warm, "Shut up, like you don't already know" 

"But I like hearing you say it" Harry said, making Peter frown more. Harry just laughed at him "okay lets go make some cookies before you throw a tantrum"

***

**The off brand Golden trio:**

Ned: So how's it going

Peter: I've been here for like 30 mins

Ned: that wasn't my question 

Peter: its going good

Peter: We just made cookies

MJ: cookies huh

Peter: how on earth dod u try and make that dirty

MJ: Its my speciality

Ned: so what ya doing next

Peter: we're gonna watch some movies

Ned: Netflix and chill

Peter: nO

MJ: ned come on 

Peter: ty mj 

MJ: we all know Peter never puts out on a first date

Peter: wow

Peter: I revoke my ty

Ned: tru 

Ned: any way stop texting us

Ned: go be with ur man

Peter: not my man

Peter: and u texted me first

MJ: so

Peter: :(

**Marco:**

Marco: Harold

Harry: Marcold

Marco: Marcold 

Marco: thats the best you could come up with?

Harry: well sorry u don't have a longer name

Marco: sounds like a you problem 

Harry: what do u want

Marco: I didnt come here to get attcked

Marco: and

Marco: how's Peter? 

Harry: rlly?

Marco: oui

Harry: He's fine

Marco: are u with him now??

Harry: he's in the bathroom cleaning up

Marco: cleaning up huh

Marco: wow didn't realise you would go straight in

Harry: omfgggg

Harry: would you let me finish

Harry: we were baking cookies

Harry: as it turns out

Harry: hes an awful baker

Marco: yes because you're Adriano Zumbo

Harry: who?

Marco: The pastry chef 

Harry: right

Marco: you don't know him??

Marco: uncultured 

Harry: I'm sorry?

Marco: you need to watch master chef Australia with me

Harry: do I 

Marco: oui

Marco: you have no choice

Harry: geez okay

Marco: did u just write geez

Harry: I'm becoming more American the longer im here

Marco: u are American 

Harry: its my biggest lift regret

Harry: anyway Peters back gtg

Marco: have funnnn

"Hey, you get all that flour off?" Harry said putting is phone off on the side table 

Peter laughed slightly "Uh I think there's still some in my hair" he ran his hand through his hair a couple times but eventually gave up. 

Harry was aware that he was staring but couldn't bring himself to stop. However Peter seemed to notice too "What have I still got flour on my face?" 

Harry smiled "Nah you're good" 

"Um so" Peter said standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Harry moved from the edge of the bed onto the other side which was against a wall. Peter took the hint and joined Harry on the bed. 

Harry grabbed the remote from behind him "So what movie first?"

"Uhh I don't mind" 

"That's not very helpful Peter" 

"Okay umm, Home Alone?" 

"Classic, okay lets do it" 

After Home Alone they watched how the grinch stole Christmas and finally the polar express. During the films Peter and Harry inched closer to each other until eventually Harrys arm was thrown across Peters shoulder and Peter was tucked into Harrys side.

At around eight Peter was heading to leave, "um I have something for you" Peter said whispering

"Pardon?"

"Um I have something for you" 

"Oh" Harry said and a grin broke out on his face "I have something for you too" 

"Oh cool" Peter said pulling out the wrapped present from his bag "Uh here" he said as he handed Harry his gift. 

"Thank you, and this is for you" Harry said passing Peter a wrapped box "But you can't open it until Christmas" 

Peters face dropped "What why" He said half whining 

"Because its a Christmas present" 

Peter huffed "Fine, then you can't open your until Christmas" 

"Fine by me" 

Peter frowned but put the gift in his bag anyway and zipped it up. Harry meanwhile got up and put the gift on his desk, he then moved to sit next to Peter on the edge of the bed. 

"So um I should probably get going" Peter said "My aunt Is going to want me home soon" 

"Yeah okay, I'll walk down" 

"Oh you don't have to" 

"No, I want to" 

They took the lift down to the bottom of the building in relative silence, when they reached the front door Peter turned around to face Harry. "I had fun today" 

While Peter was talking Harrys hands found their wait onto his waist and he stepped forward, almost pressing himself against Peter. "Yeah me too"

"So you'll call me right?" Peter said, Harry didn't miss the way his voice cracked 

"Of course. Peter?" 

"Yeah" 

"I'm going to kiss you" 

"Okay" Peter said and Harry leaned in softly pressing Peters lips against his own. Peters lips were chapped, probably from the cold weather, but they were still soft. The kiss was slow and sweet and when the broke apart Harry felt breathless. 

"Um, uh" Peter began stumbling on his words "That was nice" 

Harry laughed slightly "I would hope so" 

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes which made Harry laugh more. He moved one of his hands from his waist to the small of Peters back pulling them tighter together. "Wanna try it again?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this because I'm lazy so if there are any mistakes let me know!


	18. Christmas

**The off brand Golden trio:**

Peter: merry Christmas!!!

Ned: merry Christmas!

MJ: merry xmas!

Peter: how's everyones morning been? 

Ned: its been good

Ned: just finished eating breakfast 

Peter: ooo

Peter: what did you have

Ned: Pancakes!

MJ: nice

MJ: [(Bellini) ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/359795457735952480/)

Ned: alcohol

Ned: at 10am 

MJ: its Christmas 

Ned: fair point

Peter: wow ur all so fancy

Peter: im eating cereal 

Ned: cereal is good

Mj: psst Peter

Peter: yes 

MJ: did u open the gift harry got you?? 

Peter: yes omg story time

Peter: so I put the gift under the tree u know as one does

Ned: sure

Peters: and its like a medium sized box

MJ: how is that relevant 

Peter: trust me it is

Peter: anyway wake up today

Peter: and there's another box

Ned: huh

Peter: there's another box under the tree

Peter: and it says 

Peter: to Peter from Harry

MJ: but that wasn't the one he gave u the other day

Peter: nah its a new one 

Peter: so I text him like wtf

Peter: and hes like oh yeah couldn't give u that one

Peter: because u would have guessed what it was

Ned: so what was it

MJ: and how did he get it into your house

Peter: idk

Peter: and omffgggg 

Peter: so he got me a small star wards lego set first

Peter: and let me show u this

Peter: [(lightsaber)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/775182154607055867/)

Ned: OMFGGG

Ned: he got u 

Ned: A CUSTOM LIGHTSABER

Ned: god im so jealous 

MJ: dam thats pretty dope

Ned: its super dope

Peter: ikkkkk

MJ: almost as cool as what he got me

Peter: he got u busy stuff? 

Ned: ohh yeah I forgot

Ned: He got me the lego imperial star destoyer

Peter: whatttt

Peter: thats so expensive tho

MJ: so is a custom lightsaber 

Ned: he is like super rich tho

Peter: yeah ik its just mad 

MJ: it is pretty crazy

Ned: I feel bad tho cos I didn't get him anything

Peter: I'm sure he didn't mind

MJ: yeah so me and ned are taking him out tomorrow

Peter: out?

Ned: yeah to that nice South African restaurant 

MJ: and we chose a day we knew you were with Tony Stark

Ned: because we're gonna gossip about u

Peter: wow thanks guys

Mj: what? 

MJ: we wanna hear the details from another pov

Ned: plus we also do wanna meet ur boyfriend

Peter: hes not technically my boyfriend

MJ: yet

Ned: Yet

Peter: but he hasn't asked me yet :(

MJ: then why don't u ask him

Peter: thats scary 

Ned: *cough* spiderman

Peter: that is different

MJ: wow we have finally found your weakness

MJ: asking a guy out

MJ: maybe if we tell all the supervillains out there that we can make a load of money

Ned: I like how you think 

Peter: stop bullying me

Peter: wait MJ what did he get you?

MJ: Book vouchers

Ned: how is that cooler than a lightsaber

MJ: because its more useful

Ned: :(

Peter: dw ned I agree with u

Ned: ty Peter

**Ironman:**

Tony: Merry Christmas underoos 

Peter: Merry Christmas Mr Stark

Tony: so what do you want for Christmas? 

Peter: uh you don't have to get me anything

Tony: don't be stupid

Tony: how about a car

Tony: I have a great collection

Peter: I can't drive

Tony: I could teach you 

Peter: do you not remember what happened the last time I tried to drive

Tony: Oh yeah actually maybe we should wait until you're thirty

Peter: I agree

Tony: besides who drives in new york 

Tony: and besides you can do the whole swinging thing

Peter: true true

Peter: besides Happy is basically my personal driver

Tony: he is not

Tony: and don't let him hear you say that

Tony: because he might strangle me

Peter: that would be funny to watch

Tony: rude

Peter: so I've been told

**Marco:**

Harry: Marco!

Marco: polo 

Harry: Merry Christmas! 

Marco: joyeux Noël

Harry: how's your family?

Marco: my parents are good

Marco: My sisters are annoying as ever

Harry: aww but they're so cute

Marco: for you maybe

Marco: Annie almost pulled down the Christmas tree

Marco: And Michelle is just annoying 

Harry: im sure Michelle finds you just as annoying

Marco: don't be stupid im wonderful to be around

Harry: uh huh

Marco: I can feel the sarcasm through the screen

Harry: good thats the point

Marco: oh oh oh

Marco: also thank you for the book I love it

Harry: aw ur welcome

Marco: also also also

Marco: Thank you for the clothes 

Harry: ur welcome again

Marco: ur gift will be waiting here for your return 

Harry: how sweet of you

Harry: also only five days until I'm back!!!!!!

Marco: I know I'm very exited 

Marco: Annie is more exited tho

Harry: aww Annie I can't wait to see her

Marco: what about me? 

Marco: your best friend

Marco: the love of your life

Marco: your brother from another mother

Harry: eh yeah guess you too

Marco: :/

Harry: joking 

Harry: can't wait to see you too

Marco: but ur gonna miss someone aren't u 

Harry: I have grown to love Ned and MJ

Marco: You know I meant Peter

Harry: did I?

Marco: oui

Marco: so

Marco: how are you gonna deal with the heartbreak

Harry: okay we aren't breaking up

Marco: so you're admitting you two are a couple

Harry: don't twist my words

Harry: and its only like a couple _thousand_ miles apart

Marco: and you won't see him until summer 

Harry: don't remind today is suppose to be a happy day

Marco: I know but you need a game plan here

Harry: okay we are seeing each other on the 27th, 28th and 29th

Marco: so like everyday until you leave

Harry: yes except tomorrow and the 30th

Marco: okay so you're going to ask him out?

Harry: yes

Harry: and assuming he says yes

Marco: he will

Harry: then I guess we have to do long distance

Marco: which sucks

Harry: massively sucks

Harry: but what can you do

Marco: but what about the future

Marco: I thought you permanently wanted to move to France or England when ur older

Harry: okay calm down their

Harry: we aren't getting married

Marco: but you could

Harry: Marco darling

Harry: please calm down

Marco: sorry I'm just exited

Marco: I think you two need to rlly talk though

Marco: about what you want and hoe you are going to move forward

Harry: woah

Harry: since when did u give out such good advice

Marco: I've been getting lessons from Gwen

Harry: of course u have

**Gwen:**

Gwen: snow is falling

Gwen: _snow is falling_

Gwen: all around me

Gwen: _all around me_

Gwen: children playing

Gwen: having fun

Gwen: _Having fun!_

Gwen: its the season

Gwen: love and understanding

Gwen: Merry Christmas everyone

Harry: that was beautiful

Harry: im crying

Gwen: ty

Gwen: I do try my best

Gwen: my very best

Gwen: u know

Harry: I can see that

Harry: how's your day been

Gwen: pretty good

Gwen: we opened presses 

Gwen: and ate

Gwen: and now everyone is drinking!!

Harry: I'm assuming you are slightly drunk right now

Gwen: there is no better was to celebrate

Harry: of course

Harry: I completely agree

Gwen: omg 

Gwen: u know Alice

Harry: your cousin?

Gwen: yes she Brought cookies 

Gwen: [(Cookies)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/448248969164575254/)

Harry: they look amazing

Gwen: they are

Gwen: I've eaten like 12

Gwen: I need help

Harry: no its Christmas treat yourself

Gwen: YES

Gwen: that is why ur my fav person

Harry: I do appreciate that

Harry: I have a question

Gwen: do go on kind sir

Harry: you know MJ and Ned

Gwen: I do

Harry: so I'm meeting them tomorrow

Harry: so like what do I expect

Gwen: well I shall spill all the knowledge I posses

Harry: tell ur parents from me to cut you off

Gwen: nO

Gwen: anyways

Gwen: Ned is the human equivalent of a puppy 

Gwen: he loves everyone

Gwen: an d everyone loves him

Harry: he does seem very nice

Gwen: yes he is

Gwen: I have question for u

Harry: sure

Gwen: has mj said u can call her mj

Harry: no?

Gwen: then u call her michelle

Gwen: until she says otherwise

Harry: okay got it

Gwen: she can seem a bit

Gwen: icy 

Gwen: but she is actually very cool

Gwen: would recommend her

Harry: you would recommend her

Gwen: yes

Harry: good to know

Harry: okay I will let you know how it goes

Gwen: oooo wait

Gwen: can u do me a favour

Harry: yeah

Gwen: Can u ask MJ

Gwen: if she things I'm pretty?  
  


Harry: what

Gwen: can

Gwen: u

Gwen: ask MJ 

Gwen: if she thinks im oretttty 

Gwen: BUT DONT TELL HER I ASKED

Harry: uh huh

Harry: sure gwen 

Harry: I'll ask her

Gwen: harry u are a darling

**Peter <3:**

Peter: Merry Christmas!!!!!!

Peter: and a happy new year!  
  


Harry: merry Christmas 

Harry: how is your day going

Peter: fab

Peter: and omggg harrrryyyy

Harry: Peterrrrrrr

Peter: the gifts are incredible

Peter: I love them

Harry: aww ur welcome

Harry: and thank u for the book and watercolours

Harry: I was actually running out

Peter: really I had no idea

Harry: Marco told u?  
  


Peter: maybe

Peter: aNYWAY

Peter: heard you're going on a date tomorrow 

Harry: I am?

Harry: I thought u were busy tomorrow

Peter: not me stupid

Harry: oh 

Harry: ohhh u mean ned and mj

Peter: yeahhh

Peter: so what's that about

Harry: yeah I have no idea

Harry: but you know

Harry: sounds fun

Peter: so u are gonna tell men everything that happens right

Harry: why r u so worried about this

Harry: and maybe I won't 

Harry: maybe I'm going to have a secret affair with ned

Peter: you wouldn't 

Harry: I would 

Peter: wow

Peter: betrayed by the people I care about the most 

Peter: just stab me in the hear while ur at it

Harry: im going to take that as a yes to me having an affair with ned

Peter: ummm no

Peter: its a no from me

Harry: well okay then

Harry: there's always another day

Peter: no there is not

Peter: and there never will be

Peter: because ned is mine

Harry: okay how about 

Harry: I trade u ned for marco

Peter: ooo

Peter: thats a good deal I must say

Harry: I am very good at negotiating 

Peter: but

Peter: Marco is so far away

Peter: and ned is in new york

Harry: all fair points

Peter: I'm afraid im going to have to keep ned

Harry: okay I guess I have to accept that

Harry: but if you ever change your mind

Peter: you will be the first person I call

Harry: I appreciate that

Harry: ur very considerate 

Peter: I know I know

Peter: oh I gotta eat

Peter: ill text u after

Harry: sure enjoy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I posted yesterday but im just in a writing mood. Anyways hope you all enjoy.


	19. Gwen and MJ POV

**Gwen:**

_sun 23 sep 12:24_

Gwen: I did it again

MJ: did what again

Gwen: I dyed my hair

MJ: if u just dyed it blonder again it doesn't count

Gwen: yes it does

Gwen: and its not blonde

Gwen: anymore

MJ: what is it then

Gwen: silver

MJ: thats basically blonde

Gwen: is not

MJ: sorry 

MJ: grey then

Gwen: wow 

Gwen: u know what

Gwen: I was gonna show you

Gwen: but nvm

MjJ: no okay im sorry

MJ: lets see it then

Gwen: he he

Gwen: [(Hair)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/774124925264339/)

MJ: okay ngl thats pretty dope

Gwen: I do try

_Wed 26 Sep 10:55_

MJ: I hate school

MJ: im so close to strangling everyone here

Gwen: sounds fun

MJ: its not 

MJ: everyone is giving me a headache

Gwen: I'll swap schools with you

Gwen: although

Gwen: I don't think you would survive a second in a British public school

MJ: really?

Gwen: the people here are something

Gwen: I mean don't get me wrong

Gwen: I prefer it to america 

Gwen: but u know

MJ: I think it would be fun to go there for like a week

Gwen: idk 

Gwen: its very different

MJ: still

MJ: good experience

MJ: besides

MJ: No flash

Gwen: that is true

Gwen: although I could probs find some people worse than him

MJ: as much as I hate to say this

MJ: Flash could be worse

MJ: I mean hes an arse

MJ: but at least he's not a racist

Gwen: ur standards are so low it hurts me

MJ: its a tough life

_Fri 28 Sep 2020_

Gwen: ballet hurts me

MJ: sucks for u

Gwen: yes it does

Gwen: my feet are hurting

Gwen: such pain I am feeling

MJ: you would think you would get use to it after all these years

Gwen: I wish

Gwen: I wish

Gwen: and also we only were on pointe for like 30 mins

Gwen: so I could feel it

MJ: ur gonna have to explain that one

Gwen: cos after like an hour ur feet just kinda go numb

MJ: thats not normal

Gwen: probs not

Gwen: but u know

MJ: at least its pretty?

Gwen: sigh

Gwen: at least

_Thu 4 Oct 09:18_

Gwen: boys are so stupid sometimes

MJ: having boy troubles stacey

Gwen: me?

Gwen: my gay arse having boy troubles

Gwen: you make me laugh MJ

MJ: I do try

Gwen: no not me

Gwen: my friend

Gwen: hes stubbon

MJ: so are u

Gwen: ouch

Gwen: I come here to vent 

Gwen: and you just attack me

MJ: so sorry please continue 

Gwen: hes just 

Gwen: dwuufrufruur

Gwen: u know

MJ: yes I do

MJ: unfortunately 

Gwen: im so glad u understand me

_Sun 7 Oct 15:43_

MJ: oooo guess what

MJ: Peter has a crush

Gwen: aren't you suppose to let me say what before you answer 

MJ: is that was your focusing on

Gwen: right sorry u are totally right

Gwen: sooo who is she

MJ: He*

Gwen: ohhh okay I see 

Gwen: so who is the lucky man

Gwen: what are they like??

MJ: see I can't tell you who because u know trust

Gwen: sure I respect that

MJ: and idk who it is

MJ: well I mean I know who it is

MJ: but I don't know him

MJ: so idk what hes like

Gwen: huh thats interesting 

Gwen: maybe I can get him to tell me

Gwen: so u don't break ur sacred code of friendship

Gwen: even tho u kinda broke it by telling me he had a crush in the first place

MJ: u know what

Gwen: u gonna finish that sentence

MJ: no

Gwen: because??  
  


MJ: ur right I guess

Gwen: so let me guess

Gwen: Peters gone full puppy happy

MJ: its beyond that

MJ: hes constantly smiling

MJ: its odd

Gwen: aww

Gwen: at least hes happy

_Thu 11 Oct 15:22_

Gwen: bitch im so exited

MJ: for what

Gwen: we're going to Belgium and France on a school trip

Gwen: and we are going to one of those fancy chocolate shops

MJ: omg Belgium chocolate 

MJ: top tier

Gwen: I know im well exited

MJ: is that the whole trip

MJ: going to a chocolate shop

Gwen: pfft I wish

Gwen: nah its a history trip

Gwen: so we're visiting the important battle sights from ww1

MJ: intresting

MJ: sort of depressing though

Gwen: yeah 

Gwen: very depressing but

Gwen: still fun

Gwen: wait no not fun

MJ: no I get what you mean

_Sat 20 Oct 13:11_

MJ: so how was the trip?

Gwen: good!

Gwen: it was really fun

Gwen: and very intresting

MJ: I can imagine

MJ: I wish we went to different countries for school trips

Gwen: yeah it is pretty cool to have Europe right there

MJ: I wish I lived in Europe 

Gwen: come live with me

Gwen: we can travel around together

MJ: that does sound pretty amazing 

Gwen: plus 

Gwen: I don't want to objectify women

Gwen: but European women are

Gwen: HOT

MJ: sounds like a dream

_Sun 28 Oct 23:09_

MJ: you won't believe what Peters done now

Gwen: do tell

MJ: this bitch

MJ: just fell off a roof

Gwen: like he was pushed off in a fight?

MJ: nope

MJ: he just fell

Gwen: how??

Gwen: I thought he was sticky

Gwen: how can he fall

MJ: fuck if I know

MJ: apparently he got distracted

Gwen: by what

MJ: idk

MJ: knowing him

MJ: probs a bird or something

Gwen: poor Peter

Gwen: he tries his best

MJ: you would think

MJ: he broke his arm tho so maybe hes not trying his best

Gwen: Jesus Christ of course he did

_Sun 9 Oct 18:32_

Gwen: So I've got news

MJ: you're coming back to ny?

Gwen: no

Gwen: this is better

Gwen: so Peters told you about harry yeah?

MJ: yeah his crush

MJ: he won't shut up about him

Gwen: I know Harry

MJ: really?  
  


Gwen: uh huh

Gwen: we met on an exchange trip thing

MJ: is he is smitten as Parker

Gwen: more

Gwen: although he will never admit it

MJ: is Harry as stupid as Peter?

Gwen: unfortunately so

_Wed 31 Oct 16:35_

MJ: Happy halloween

Gwen: Yess happy halloween

Gwen: any plans for the big night

MJ: Take a guess

Gwen: watching movies with ned and Peter?

MJ: of course

Gwen: Star Wars?

MJ: of course

MJ: what about you?

Gwen: Well I'm piercing my septum

Gwen: well my friend is going it for me

Gwen: and then we are getting pissed in a field

MJ: pissed?

Gwen: drunk

MJ: ah sounds fun

MJ: isn't it a school night tho?

Gwen: nah we have half term

MJ: well have fun

MJ: try not to die

Gwen: I will let you know how it goes

_Thu 01 Nov 12:09_

Gwen: I feel dead

Gwen: my body hurts

MJ: poor u

MJ: so

MJ: how was ur night

Gwen: do you want the short to long story

MJ: long

MJ: obviously long

Gwen: okay so pierced my septum

MJ: oh yeahhh lets see

Gwen: [(Septum)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/42502790220573669/)

MJ: dam that looks good

Gwen: well I am hot so you know

MJ: yes you are

Gwen: you're so kind

Gwen: Anyway

Gwen: we went to a field and basically everyone was there

MJ: who do u mean by everyone

Gwen: like just loads of people 

Gwen: from all the schools in the area

MJ: right

Gwen: so anyway we're drinking

Gwen: and there's this girl

MJ: oh?

Gwen: yeah and basically

Gwen: we kinda got together

MJ: kinda?  
  


Gwen: well we did

Gwen: I mean we were fully clothed

Gwen: but u know

Gwen: hands were put in some places

MJ: okay

Gwen: then at like 12 we all went to this boys place

Gwen: and just slept 

Gwen: and yeah

MJ: sounds fun

Gwen: yeah it was

Gwen: how was your night

MJ: good

Gwen: are you okay?  
  


MJ: yeah just got a headache

Gwen: oh okay

_Thu 8 Nov 14:22_

MJ: okay I need advice

Gwen: of course

MJ: so im going round this girls house today

Gwen: Mj

Gwen: ever the player

MJ: so I know nothings going to happen

Gwen: I feel like their is a but

MJ: but if something is going to happen

MJ: I don't really know

MJ: how

Gwen: aw u cute little baby lesbian

Gwen: let mother gwen teach you all of her ways

MJ: please don't call yourself that

Gwen: darling here's the thing

Gwen: I can't exactly show you much through a screen

Gwen: but when you are with whoever you are with

Gwen: just communicate

Gwen: and go with the flow

MJ: okay

MJ: yes

MJ: okay

Gwen: so can I get a name

MJ: no

MJ: and don't tell Peter or Ned about this

Gwen: course not

_Tue 13 Nov 07:34_

Gwen: Its cold outside

MJ: why are you outside

MJ: isn't it like 1 in England

Gwen: yes

Gwen: I am at a friends

Gwen: and we are sitting around the fire

MJ: so late though?

Gwen: well im staying the night so

Gwen: and tomorrow I will just suffer in school

MJ: yes have fun with that

MJ: you have such a rich social life

MJ: I am envious

Gwen: I guess so

Gwen: and everyone should be envious of me

Gwen: I am pretty amazing

MJ: yes you are

_Sat 17 Nov 14:35_

Gwen: we kinda fucked up didn't we?

MJ: maybe a tad

MJ: I mean I get why they are upset

Gwen: I shouldn't have made that group chat

MJ: Maybe not but we are all to blame

MJ: we all took part in it

MJ: even if it was more of a joke than anything else

Gwen: yeah

Gwen: I really need to talk to Harry

Gwen: how's Peter

MJ: eh 

Gwen: great thats great

_Wed 21 Nov 15:23_

MJ: Bitch

Gwen: you called my name

MJ: I miss u

Gwen: aww I miss you too

MJ: I think u should come to ny for xmas 

Gwen: I wish 

Gwen: my family would not agree tho

MJ: not fair 

MJ: Harry is coming over

Gwen: yes well Harry is planning to see the love of his life

Gwen: so he does have that excuse 

Gwen: there is no love for me in NYC 

MJ: yeah guess not

Gwen: maybe you should come to England for xmas

MJ: maybe I should come to England forever

Gwen: yes

Gwen: then we can live together

Gwen: and we can get a cat

MJ: that sounds perfect

MJ: I love the way that you think

_Tue 04 Dec 11:07_

Gwen: I don't know what to buy people for christmas

Gwen: and its stressing me out

Gwen: like what do I get my mother?

Gwen: and my father?

MJ: I can't help you there

MJ: im awful when it comes to gifts

Gwen: maybe I should ask Peter?

Gwen: that seems like something he would know about

MJ: nah hes pretty useless too

Gwen: Ned?

MJ: unless you want to get your parents lego

Gwen: okay okay

Gwen: umm

Gwen: uh I guess I have to ask Harry and Marco

MJ: is that so bad

Gwen: its awful MJ

Gwen: Awful 

_Fri 20 Dec 12:44_

MJ: they're meeting as we speak

Gwen: I know im so exited for them

MJ: im nervous for them

MJ: But also happy I guess

Gwen: yes

Gwen: anyway back to us

MJ: us?

Gwen: yes u and me

Gwen: I was thinking

Gwen: that we should get matching tattoos

MJ: what

Gwen: like obvi when we're 18

Gwen: but like

Gwen: wouldn't that be cool

MJ: isn't that something couples do

Gwen: well yes

Gwen: but friends also

Gwen: besides the way I see it 

Gwen: u and me are gonna be single forever

MJ: thats rude

MJ: im charming

Gwen: shh

Gwen: and so we are just going to have to marry each other

Gwen: which is basically a couple

MJ: marrying each other because we are lonely 

MJ: how joyful 

Gwen: and think of all the sex

Gwen: if you want it

Gwen: of course

MJ: how very respectful of you

MJ: and when would this wedding be

Gwen: idk when we're 27

MJ: 27?

MJ: isn't that a bit young to give up on love

Gwen: Who said I was giving up on love

Gwen: I'm not getting married to just any one

MJ: Gwen Stacey

MJ: what a flirt

Gwen: I do try my best

_Sun 22 Dec 17:19_

Gwen: I will give you 10 bucks if they fuck

MJ: they are not gonna fuck

MJ: They will kiss though

Gwen: you never know

MJ: well I do know Peter

MJ: and its not going to happen

Gwen: well you got me there 

Gwen: anywadles 

Gwen: guess who just told their mother about their septum piercing 

MJ: wait she didn't know

Gwen: of course not

Gwen: anyway she's not even that mad

Gwen: so I consider that a win

MJ: you are really insane sometimes

_Wed 25 Dec 17:66_

Gwen: Merry Christmas 

MJ: merry Christmas 

MJ: how's ur day going

Gwen: goood

Gwen: supder

Gwen: duper good 

MJ: u okay?

Gwen: yepp

MJ: oh I see

MJ: you've been drinking

Gwen: ah you know

Gwen: its my brand

MJ: sure it is

Gwen: have I ever told u 

Gwen: that u are hot

MJ: several times

Gwen: good

Gwen: im glad u know

MJ: drunk Gwen is a gem

Gwen: she is isn't she

Gwen: so 

Gwen: u single

MJ: uh yes

Gwen: maybe u and me 

Gwen: should go out sometime

Gwen: but 

Gwen: we live in different places

Gwen: which is harder

MJ: Gwen what are u doing

Gwen: I don't know

MJ: I think you should stop

Gwen: u are probs right

Gwen: yet here we are

MJ: ill talk to you tomorrow yeah?

Gwen: Ohh man

Gwen: did I upset u

Gwen: im sorry

Gwen: but

Gwen: think about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters will be Harrys day with MJ and Ned and Peters day with Tony. Hope you all had a good halloween! I would say chapters are going to coming out slower because I'm going back to school but we are also going into a month lockdown so we will just have to see xx  
> I also tried to keep the dates consistent but they may be a bit messed up


	20. Boxing Day p1

Anxiety and nerves wasn't something Harry was particularly familiar with, now maybe his heart raced a little faster ever time his dad entered a room but that was about the extent of anxiety he ever felt. He wasn't scared of meeting new people, he met knew people all the time - it just came with the having a really important person as a father. 

So really Harry had no reason to be nervous to meet MJ and Ned because they were probably far easier to talk to than any business man, but of course life really likes to screw him over so he was nervous as shit. 

Was it because he was meeting the best friends of the guy (his boyfriend?) he was hopelessly in like (Love?) with and he knew that Peter valued their opinions above anyone else's and if they didn't like him, he and Peter would probably never work out. Maybe. 

But he was also exited, and excitement and nerves create the same feeling so maybe it was a cocktail of both. 

Lunchtime rolled around quickly and Harry found himself on a random street in Queens waiting for MJ and Ned to show up. The three layers he was wearing wasn't enough to keep out the cold, he could feel his hands becoming number as the minutes passed. His own fault for arriving fifteen minutes earlier.

He was sure he was loosing feeling in his toes when he saw MJ and Ned walk around from the corner on the opposite side of the street. 

Ned was chatting away, oblivious to the rest of the world while MJ noticed Harry almost instantly. Harry couldn't tell if she was smirking or smiling but tossed that thought aside as they crossed over to him. 

"Osborn" MJ said in a neutral tone but now up close Harry could tell she was smirking. Her hair was being blown into her face as she spoke despite the fact it was tied up. 

"Jones, Ned" Harry replied, not breaking his eye contact with MJ. 

MJ nodded slightly at him then turned to Ned "lets go inside, unless you plan on getting hypothermia" 

"So man how've you been" Ned asked as they followed behind MJ. She opened the door and stood to the side allowing him and Ned to walk inside. 

"Thanks, uh yeah I've been good, how about you?" 

They walked in and MJ began talking to the host.

"Yeah really good" 

The waiter led them to their table in the corner where Ned and MJ sat opposite Harry, which made him feel as if he were in an interview. Although he supposed he was in a weird sort of way. 

Harry has expected to start the lunch date off with awkward small talk and while that was partly true it wasn't long until Ned started talking to him as if he had known him for years. As it turns out Ned seemed to be a bigger Star Wars fan than Peter and Harry was perfectly happy to let him ramble on about the science behind it. 

MJ was slightly harder to talk to. She was more quiet and observant, used sarcasm more often than not. Harry couldn't really blame her for that, most people aren't comfortable around strangers and despite how Ned was acting they were more strangers than friends. 

Although he was sure she was beginning to warm up with him the longer they spent together as her sarcastic comments began to be replaced with just normal ones. 

"Harry serious question" Ned said

"Shoot" 

"Should I get my ears pierced" Ned said 

MJ sighed "Not this again" 

"This is a serious issue MJ" 

"You clearly want them done, just get them done" MJ replied

"I agree with MJ, earrings are cool" Harry said 

"Yeah but I'm broke and my mom thinks its tacky so she won't pay for it"

"Do it yourself then" Harry suggested 

"But what if I get an infection" 

Harry shook his head taking a big sip of his drink. "As long as everything's been cleaned it will be fine, I did mine myself" 

"Your ears are pierced" Ned said half shouting causing MJ to hit him in the arm gently

"He's not very observant" MJ said

Harry just laughed "I can see that"

When the waiter came to take their orders Harry let MJ and Ned order for him because he was not that familiar with South African food. They (minus Harry) decided to get bunny chow to share between them, with a couple sides. "So what exactly am I eating when this food arrives?" Harry asked

"Its curry" MJ said sipping on her drink

"Then why don't they call it curry?"

"Because of the bread" Ned replied

"Bread?" 

"Yes bread" 

Harrys faced scrunched up in confusion as he looked towards MJ for help on what he was saying. MJ just shook her head and laughed slightly. "Speaking of dough, how's daddy dearest" 

Harry snorted causing the coke he was drinking to go up his nose bringing on a coughing fit which both Ned and MJ seemed to find hilarious. "Please do not call my father that" Harry said when he calmed down "And uh he's alive, thats about the extend of my knowledge on him" 

"You're very informed aren't you" MJ said

"Only about the important things" Harry said. MJ looked as though she was about to speak but instead she breathed loudly and fixed her eyes on something behind him. His questions about what she was looking at were soon answered as the waiter put a plate of food in front of all of them. "Oh dam, bread" 

"Bread" Ned agreed

"I can see what you mean by a lot of food" 

"Yeah we normally split it three ways when we're with Peter" MJ said 

"Although Peter normally eats the most, he has the appetite of something that has a large appetite" Ned said getting progressively slower with each word

"Brilliant simile" Harry said sarcastically and MJ snorted "And surely he can't eat that much, he's so small"

"Yeah well he has a big appetite because of the whole" Ned began then stopped abruptly "Exercising all the time"

MJ looked seconds from punching ned int eh face while Neds cheeks has turned a bright pink.

"Right well moving past the obvious lie" Harry said after a couple seconds of silence "Can we eat now" 

"Yes " MJ said in relief

They ate in mostly silence, talking about something random every now and then. It was more comfortable than awkward. MJ was right, it was a lot of food and they couldn't quite finish all the food in front of them. 

"Wow I'm bloated" Mj said sinking back into the chair

"Girl same" Harry replied leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"So Harry" Ned began, Harry shifted slightly noticing the change of tone in his voice "You and Peter..." 

"Oh okay, we're having this conversation now" Harry said sitting up and looking at Ned directly "Yes?" 

Ned looked towards MJ for help, surprised by Harrys reaction. "So are you too dating?" MJ asked

"Uhh thats a good question, officially no?"

MJ raised her eyebrows and leaned forward to rest her arms on the table "You don't sound sure" 

"We haven't talked about it"

"Are you going to" 

"Yes" 

"Well, what is going to happen to when you go back to France"

"Shouldn't I be having his conversation with him" Harry said in a half joking tone. 

"Well, why haven't you?" 

Harry sat there stunned for a few moments then took a deep breath. He had two options, lie about it or be truthful "Because I'm scared of the answers" 

MJ leaned back slightly and shared a look with Ned "You're mostly a good person, don't be stupid and ruin whatever you two have going on" 

Harry nodded and the conversation moved on. In fact that was all they spoke about his and Peters relationship. 

Eventually they had to leave before the owner got sick of them sitting around. Harry and Ned hugged goodbye while him and MJ settled on a nod. 

"Well see you soon, Ned, Michelle" 

"You can call me MJ" 

Harry smiled and as the two started walking away a thought hit his mind. "Wait MJ I totally forgot to say, but Gwen told me to tell you she thinks you're very pretty" 

MJs mouth opened slightly in shock and her whole body seemed to freeze. Harry would laugh at her reaction if he wasn't totally invested in how cute they'd be together. "Oh uh tell her I said thank you" 

**Peter:**

Peter: so how was it

Harry: it was fun

Peter: thats good

Peter: what did u talk about?

Harry: oh you know

Harry: stuff

Peter: what sort of stuff

Harry: of you know

Harry: stuff stuff

Peter: how much longer are you going to keep this up till u break

Harry: forever

Harry: I will never break

Peter: dam you and ur ninja training

Harry: sorry

Harry: but not rlly

Peter: :(

Peter: ANYWAY

Peter: are u not gonna ask how my day was??

Harry: oh sorry where are my manners

Peter: in the bin clearly 

Harry: how was ur day? 

Peter: it was good

Harry: thats good what did you get up to? 

Peter: just went round to Tonys

Peter: messed around with some stuff

Harry: whose Tony? 

Peter: oh shit did I not tell u about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my American readers out there I hope you all are staying safe during the election. It's a crazy time at the moment but hopefully every thing will turn out okay.   
> At the time of posting no one has won yet  
> Sorry for any spelling errors


	21. Boxing Day p2

It had been about two weeks since Peter had been to Stark tower. With the end of term tests he was doing in school and the holiday season Peter had been too busy to spend time in the labs.

So he was pretty exited to see Tony.

And also Harry was busy today so it wasn't like Peter had anything else to do anyway.

So Happy picked him up at 11 to take him to Stark tower. Happy was in his normal, grumpy mood, pretending to ignore everything Peter was saying. He had gotten pretty used to Happy being quiet, Tony had told him that is just who he was.

When Peter arrived at the tower he said goodbye to Happy, who just grunted in acknowledgement, and headed to the elevator which lead straight into the penthouse. 

"Welcome Mr Parker" FRIDAYS voice said from above him 

Peter looked up towards the celling "Hi Friday,"

"Would you like me to take you to the floor boss is on?" 

"Yes please Friday"

The elevator arrived a couple seconds and Peter walked out into the living room. 

"Mr Parker, so glad you could join me" Tony said walking in from the kitchen, some sort of smoothie in his hand. 

Peter turned to face him, a smile plastered on his face "Hi Mr, Stark" 

"How's your holiday been" 

"Uh good" Peter said "Yeah really good" 

"So" Tony began throwing an arm over Peters shoulder and guiding them back towards the elevator "have any ideas what you want to do today?"

"Uhh, no"

Tony laughed "Thats alright, we can just mess around with some stuff" 

They spent the majority of the day putting random things together for fun just to see what would happen. They ended up creating a few new web shooter combinations, none of which were entirlely practical but more for fun.

After a couple of hours they ordered Chinese and put on a movie. 

"The muppets Christmas carol, really?" Tony said scoffing

"Its a classic" 

"Your definition of a classic is incorrect" 

Peter pouted slightly " You're just mad because I came up with the idea first" 

"I can assure you kid I am not" 

They started watching the movie, and to Tonys disgust he was actually enjoying it more than he would admit. Peter on the other hand was finding it hard to concentrate with the other thoughts in his mind.

Around halfway through the movie they stopped for a popcorn refill. Peter was watching the microwave go round, waiting for it to beep. 

"You alright kid?" Tony asked 

"Hmm yeah" 

"So I've been meaning to ask" Tony began "Whats going on with you and that Osborn kid?" 

"Who" Peter said in fake innocence, Tony frowned. 

"Harry Osborn" 

"Oh okay we are really doing this them" Peter said more to himself than Tony then added "Oh you know, we're just hanging" 

"Hanging?" 

"Yep" Peter replied as the microwave began to beep

Tony frowned harder "And is hanging another world for dating?" 

Peter sighed "No its not"

"So what is it you're doing then?"

"Why does it matter?" 

"Because its Harry Osborn" 

"So if it was someone else you would be less concerned" 

"Yes, well no,"

Peter scoffed "That was very convincing"

Tony sighed and dropped his head slightly. Peter could feel the tension coming off from the man and could sense how uncomfortable the conversation was about to become. "I just don't want you to get hurt, you know the issues I have with his dad" 

After a long pause Peter replied "I know, but you don't know Harry and they're not the same person"

"You're right" Tony said then in a more happy tone he added "Which is why I want to meet him" 

"No" 

"What why?" Tony said faking hurt "Are you embarrassed of me" 

"He doesn't even know you exist" 

"I'm positive he knows of my existence" 

"You know thats not what I meant" Peter said "May hasn't even met him, so you can't. Besides he's going back to France in a couple of days anyway" 

"France huh? Cool country, very far away though" 

"Before you give it, I don't want your relationship advice" 

"What? I am great at relationships" 

Peter just raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I'm going to go finish watching the movie, lets promise to never talk about this again" 

"I'm not promising that"

**Peter:**

Peter: so how was it

Harry: it was fun

Peter: Thats good

Peter: what did u talk about? 

Harry: oh you know

Harry: stuff

Peter: what sort of stuff

Harry: oh you know 

Harry: stuff stuff

Peter: how much longer are u gonna keep this up till u break 

Harry: forever 

Harry: I will never break 

Peter: dam u and ur ninja training 

Harry: sorry 

Harry: but not rlly 

Peter: :(

Peter: ANYWAY

Peter: are u not gonna ask how my day was?? 

Harry: oh sorry where are my manners

Peter: in the bin clearly 

Harry: how was ur day?

Peter: It was good

Harry: thats good what did u get up to? 

Peter: just went round to Tonys 

Peter: messed round with some stuff

Harry: whose Tony 

Peter: oh shit did I not tell u about that 

Harry: uh no? 

Peter: right

Peter: so u know Tony Stark 

Harry: yes

Peter: yeah

Peter: him

Harry: what

Harry: what 

Harry: what???

Peter: yh I suppose hes kinda like my mentor 

Peter: funny right 

Peter: ha ha

Harry: and u just forgot to mention u knew Tony Stark 

Peter: well I wad gonna

Harry: but? 

Peter: I didn't 

Harry: I honestly cannot tell if ur messing with me rn 

Peter: swear im not 

Harry: how the fuck did u even meet him 

Peter: I applied for some grant thing 

Peter: and he was like ur smart 

Peter: and I was like yes 

Peter: and that was it

~~Harry: Thats the biggest load of bs I've ever read~~

Harry: right okay 

Peter: I just didn't want to tell u 

Harry: why though 

Peter: well u know 

Peter: the whole stark Osborn rivalry 

Harry: what's that got to do with us

Peter: ur an Osborn 

Harry: so? 

Harry: are you a stark now 

Peter: what no 

Peter: its just u know weird

Harry: I will never understand you 

Peter: thank u 

Harry: okay my brain hurts now

Harry: but I still don't fully believe u

Peter: why would I lie

Harry: I don't know you kept it hidden for so long 

Peter: It wasn't exactly on purpose 

Harry: well its not like u made an effort to tell me

Peter: how would I have just brought it up 

Harry: oh idk

Harry: 'hey harry btw im besties with t.stark'

Harry: seems simple enough to me

Peter: Are you actually mad about this? 

Harry: no

Harry: im just

Peter: just? 

Harry: I don't know how to type out my emotions 

Harry: lets just talk about it tomorrow 

Peter: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapters a bit shorted because im lazy but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.


	22. Romeo and Juliet

**The off brand golden trio:**

Peter: so

Peter: I told him about Tony 

MJ: and

Peter: I don't think he believes me

Ned: to be fair 

Ned: im not shocked

MJ: yeah I mean

MJ: is kinda odd 

Peter: I know 

Peter: but like

Peter: yeah nvm its super weird 

MJ: extremely 

MJ: when are u next seeing him?  
  


Peter: tomorrow 

Ned: then you'll clear it up there

Ned: and boom 

Ned: Romeo and Juliet 

MJ: god I hope not 

Peter: yeah I don't fancy dying anytime soon

Ned: you know what I mean 

Peter: so which one would I be 

MJ: Juliet 

Ned: Juliet 

Peter: wow 

Peter: and why's that 

MJ: because ur the naive, younger one 

Peter: ouch 

Peter: that hurt 

Ned: sorry man but...

MJ: anyway

MJ: its Stark like cool with u two?

Peter: I wouldn't use the word cool

Peter: but I don't think he's extremely upset 

Ned: I think thats a win 

MJ: what about the other one

Peter: the other one? 

MJ: Osborn 

Peter: oh yeah I have no idea

Ned: oh he doesn't know Peter exists 

MJ: how do u know that? 

Ned: me and harry talk

Peter: you do? 

Ned: I have a social life outside you two 

MJ: this is new to me

Ned: :(

Ned: ur rude 

MJ: ty

Peter: right anyway

Ned: hey Peter 

Peter: hey ned 

Ned: guess what 

Peter: what

Ned: you know MJ

Peter: I do

Ned: and u know Gwen

Peter: I do

MJ: ned i swear to god 

Peter: what is it? 

Ned: ;)

Ned: if you know what I mean 

Peter: no I don't 

MJ: uhhhh

MJ: Nothing is going on between us

Peter: WHAT

Peter: somethings going on between u two!!!

MJ: that is literally the opposite to what I said

Peter: yeah but u alway lie 

Ned: Gwen told harry to tell mj she thinks she's pretty

MJ: my god its like we're twelve 

Peter: awww

Peter: thats so cute

MJ: wow I can see why Peter would always get annoyed when we would tease him about harry now

Peter: exactly

Peter: my turn now

MJ: and I considered you a friend 

Ned: I don't see why that has to end

Peter: you accumulate debt 

Peter: you accumulate power 

MJ: please do not turn this chat into a chain of Hamilton lyrics 

**Marco:**

Marco: Tony Stark? 

Harry: oui 

Marco: Tony Stark?!!??

Harry: oui

Harry: im very confused too

Marco: That's 

Marco: That's 

Marco: insensé

Harry: I know

Marco: You're dad isn't going to be happy 

Harry: its not like he's his son

Marco: still

Harry: besides if i'm not dating a girl my dad isn't going to be happy anyway

Marco: :(

Marco: you're life upsets me 

Harry: well thats a bit harsh 

Marco: But how do you feel

Harry: about my life? 

Marco: non 

Marco: about him being a stark 

Harry: hes not a stark 

Harry: and idk its just weird

Harry: like I'm suppose to hate Stark industries 

Marco: but you don't 

Harry: honestly 

Harry: I couldn't give a fuck about company rivalries

Harry: its just weird how he never mentioned it 

Marco: its more weird how he knows him 

Harry: that too 

Marco: I mean do stark industries take teen interns 

Harry: I have no idea

Harry: give me a second 

Harry: okay according to the website 

Harry: no 

Marco: strange isn't it

Harry: so what u think this is one big conspiracy 

Marco: I mean 

Marco: it kinda is 

Harry: he did kind of seem like he was lying earlier 

Marco: how so? 

Harry: just how he described how it happened

Harry: it didn't really make sense 

Marco: maybe he's hiding something

Harry: idk

Harry: I don't wanna jump to conclusions 

Marco: Maybe 

Marco: Maybe he is really Tony Starks son 

Harry: what 

Harry: thats insane 

Marco: is it 

Harry: yes 

Marco: they look pretty similar 

Harry: what because they both have brown hair

Marco: oui...

Harry: my god 

Marco: he could be though 

Harry: no he couldn't 

Marco: have you ever met his parents?

Harry: they're dead

Marco: but what if they're not

Harry: okay you need to stop

Harry: chances are he's not lying 

Harry: and he's not his son

Marco: but he's hiding something

Harry: we don't know that

Marco: I mean we kind of do

Harry: although

Marco: Although???

Harry: he did say something about the Osborn stark rivalry yesterday

Marco: ah ha

Marco: why would he bring that up

Marco: if he wasn't a stark 

Harry: because he works for him? 

Marco: maybe 

Marco: but a job isn't the same as family 

Harry: okay ur freaking me out now

Marco: you brought it up

Harry: okay wtf 

Harry: there is no way right

Marco: I mean wasn't stark known for you know

Marco: sleeping around

Marco: it could have happened

Harry: no way

Harry: I don't believe it

Harry: there is no proof

Marco: well..

Harry: no solid proof

Harry: this is all speculation 

Harry: I'll sort it out tomorrow with him

Marco: wouldn't it be super hilarious if you were dating a stark though

Marco: what are the chances 

Harry: more likely than I thought apparently 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today that I decided to write instead of doing my Hw. How you all enjoy it xx


	23. The Bag

All things considered Harry was doing alright. His almost boyfriend may possibly be the son of his dads enemy, but he was doing alright. 

okay no that was a total and complete lie. He was tired, he hasn't slept all of last night, his brain refusing to shut off for even a second. He wanted to sleep. He made some eggs on toast for breakfast, chugged an energy drink and flopped back onto his bed. 

He closed his eyes for just a slip second hoping to retain some energy. 

The doorbell rang. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. Shifting his head slightly he glances at the clock which read 2pm. 

Fuck. 

He has slept for almost five hours. 

Jumping up from the bed Harry shook himself awake and quickly walked to the front door. He clicked his neck on both sides, trying to rid the ache he had woken up with. 

He opened the door and saw Peter staying there with a massive smile plastered on his face. Harry wondered how anyone could be so happy all the time. 

Still he smiled and welcomed him in. 

"Hey" Peter said as he walked him

"hey yourself" 

"you look tired" 

"well thanks, thats just what every guy wants to hear" 

Peter shook his head as he laughed, shoving Harry slightly with his arm "sorry I mean you look incredible" 

Harry took hold of that arm and used it to gently pull Peter close to him, there faces now close enough for Harry to feel Peters breath. "I always look incredible" he said smiling before leaning in. Harrys mouth formed a small smirk slightly when he pulled away noticing how red Peters face had turned. "so, want something to drink?" 

Peter took a second to pull himself together "uh yeah sure, what you offering?" Harry ended up making ice coffee for both of them. "Mason jars. How very Pinterest of you"

"What can I say, I like the aesthetic" Harry replied as he took a sip, "so"

"so?"

"Tony Stark?"

"oh yeah him" Peter said taking an unusually long sip of his drink.

"are you gonna explain that or?"

Peter grabbed his phone from his back pocket, Harry waited for a couple of seconds until Peter slid his phone across the counter towards him. On the screen was a picture of him and Tony standing with a framed certificate. "huh, so it is real" 

"what you thought I was lying" Peter said laughing slightly while Harry just stared "oh my god you thought I was lying"

"a little bit, also you're holding the frame upside down" he replied sliding the phone back towards him.

"what? oh man how did we miss that" 

"I can't believe you know Tony Stark" 

Peter snorted "I can't believe you know Norman Osborn" 

"He's my father, I didn't exactly have a choice in that one" 

Peter looked like he was going to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He sighed and eventually decided to go with "Yeah okay fair enough" They sat in silence for a moment. "So, what do you wanna do?" 

When Harry suggested watching a movie he honestly didn't have any other intensions. But here they were, making out of his ridiculously big sofa, the movie long forgotten. He wasn't sure how long it had been, his mind felt like it had gone numb and he was incapable of being able to think of anything else in that moment. Maybe it had been five minutes, maybe five hours, time was relative anyway. 

And when they took a break to breath Harry used it as a chance to put a small hickey on Peters neck. 

What eventually separated when Peters phone began to ring. Peter quickly jumped up and grabbed his phone, his face scrunching as he saw what was on the screen "I've got to go" 

"what?" 

"I've got to go" he repeated, grabbing his backpack from the floor. He turned around to face Harry again, gave a quick kiss to his cheek then walked towards the door. "I'm really sorry" he said quickly slipping on his shoes "May wants me back" 

"Oh okay, do you want me to talk you down?" 

"No its okay thank, bye" Peter said opening the door and half running out.

"Uh bye" Harry shouted after him as the door slammed. That was weird, he thought, really fucking weird. 

**Marco:**

Harry: strangest thing just happened

Harry: so we were chilling 

Harry: and out of no where he just 

Harry: leaves 

Marco: did he say why??

Harry: that may wanted him home

Marco: hmmm 

Marco: maybe there was an emergency? 

Harry: maybe

Harry: just a bit weird

Marco: very

Marco: maybe Tony Stark wanted him home

Harry: okay no

Harry: we established he is not his son

Harry: just an internship

Marco: I stand by my theory

Harry: yeah of course you do

Harry: I feel like he's hiding somthing

Marco: maybe

Marco: why don't you ask him

Harry: well if hes hiding somthing hes not gonna tell me is he

Marco: well

Marco: yh okay

Marco: maybe do some snooping

Harry: snooping

Harry: really

Marco: yeah fair point

Marco: if you want to date this guy maybe borderline stalking is a bad idea

Harry: you don't say

Marco: I don't appreciate the stalking

Marco: also do you know what would help

Harry: ???

  
Marco: actually asking the guy

Marco: be be ur boyfriend

Harry: I swear I was going to

Marco: uh huh

Harry: but he practically ran away

Harry: what was I suppose to do

Marco: I don't know

Marco: but I can tell u what you're going to do

Marco: you're going to go sit on your roof

Marco: take in the fresh air

Marco: maybe bring a sketch pad

Marco: maybe you'll see some birds

Marco: maybe you'll draw some picture of said birds

Harry: you just want me to draw you pictures of birds

Marco: yes

Marco: obviously

Harry: im not going to do that

Marco: ;(

Harry: but some fresh air does sound good

Harry: well as fresh as New York air is

**The off brand Golden trio:**

Ned: so peterrr

Peter: nedddd

Ned: how was the kissing ;)

Peter: how 

Peter: how do you know that 

Ned: me and harry talk 

Peter: so you keep saying 

Peter: next thing you know him and mj are gonna be best friends 

MJ: I mean 

Peter: wow 

Peter: betrayal 

Ned: don't be jealous 

Ned: you still love u more 

MJ: eh 

Peter: big ouch 

Ned: also heard you ran off 

Peter: of course you did 

MJ: Spiderman? 

Peter: Spiderman 

Peter: on a scale of 1-10 how much does he hate me 

Ned: -2838

Ned: hes just a tad confused 

MJ: hes smart 

MJ: he'll figure it out eventually 

Peter: don't say that 

Ned: I mean no offence 

Ned: ur a bad liar 

Peter: offence taken 

MJ: I see this going one of six ways 

Peter: do go on 

MJ: one - you tell him 

MJ: he freaks out a bit but is overall pretty chill 

Peter: okay 

MJ: two - you tell him 

MJ: hes super freaked out and your relationship never recovers

Peter: I don't like that one

MJ: three - he figures it out soon 

MJ: hes a bit freaked out but gets over it 

MJ: four - he figures it out soon but is super freaked out and 

Peter: our relationship never recovers? 

Ned: there relationship never recovers? 

MJ: your relationship never recovers 

MJ: five - he only figures it out in a year or so

MJ: he super hurt u kept a massive secret and you're relationship never recovers 

Peter: im not liking a lot of these endings 

MJ: five - You never tell him, he never finds out 

MJ: but your relationship will always be a bit rocky 

MJ: cos ur hiding a massive secret 

MJ: and you eventually break up 

Ned: ur so smart 

Peter: basically unless hes chill im fucked 

MJ: yes 

MJ: and ty ned 

Peter: well sucks for me then 

Peter: also we aren't even together yet 

Ned: you should be tho

Peter: yes okay I know you want me to just ask him out 

Ned: oh no 

Ned: well yes 

Ned: well he was gonna ask you today 

Peter: really? 

Peter: aww man 

MJ: sucks to be you 

Peter: im sorry, how's gwen ? 

MJ: I hate you 

Ned: okay guys lets calm down a bit 

Peter: hold on just one sec 

MJ: 10 bucks says hes punching some guy in the face 

Ned: I say a kick to the stomach 

MJ: you're on 

Ned: anyway you know that essay we have for English 

MJ: yes 

Ned: have you done it 

MJ: yep

MJ: but no you can't copy it 

Ned: pfffffft 

Ned: I wasn't gonna ask that 

MJ: really? 

Ned: no I totally was 

Ned: I just don't know what to write for my points 

MJ: I don't know what to tell you 

Ned: can u just me me one 

Ned: pretty please

MJ: uhhhhhh

MJ: fine 

MJ: I wrote how Gwendolyn is a version of the Victorian 'new woman' 

Ned: you're a legend 

MJ: I know 

Peter: it was a punch to the face 

MJ: knew it 

Harry rarely was on the roof, he could see the skyline from his window where he could stay warm. But Marco was probably right. He needed to clear his head and just take a breather. He was probably up there for about 10 minutes all together. He tried not to think too much, that was the point of clearing your head, to stop thinking. Although he had little success in that. The cold air was nice at first but then he started to freeze. Maybe wearing a short sleeve top in winter isn't a good idea. 

When he turned back towards the door, ready to go back in a black bag caught his eye, sitting the in corner of the roof. As his eyes focused on it he realised he knew that backpack. 

But why Peter Parker would leave his bag on Harrys roof was a complete mystery to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I can't believe I only have like three more weeks of this school term. Its gone so quick its kinda scary. Anyway hope you all like this chapter!


	24. The Bag Part 2

**Marco:**

Harry: dudeeee

Harry: I know its like 1am there

Harry: but this is serious 

Marco: chinne 

Marco: I'm trying to get my beauty sleep

Harry: this is rlly important 

Harry: although I know how much u need ur beauty sleep 

Marco: je te deteste 

Marco: I hate you 

Harry: why'd you say it twice ?

Marco: one language was not enough 

Harry: okay so I went up on the roof

Marco: drawing pictures of birds

Harry: non 

Harry: anyway I got to leave

Harry: and there is Peters backpack just lying there 

Marco: huh? 

Harry: his backpack 

Harry He just left it on the roof

Marco: why? 

Harry: I have no idea

Marco: thats 

Marco: thats 

Marco: really weird 

Harry: Ik

Harry: why would he leave it on my roof? 

Marco: maybe iron man came to pick him up? 

Harry: oh my god

Harry: would u let that go

Marco: non 

Marco: dna test or nothing 

Harry: Marco!  
  


Marco: oh right

Marco: yeah idk what to tell you 

Marco: its just really weird 

Harry: yeah 

Harry: I'll have to ask him

Marco: but 

Harry: but 

Harry: it feels like hes lying to me 

Marco: maybe he is 

Harry: thats not reassuring 

Marco: its not suppose to me 

Harry: honestly what am I suppose to do? 

Marco: your gonna go to sleep

Marco: forget about it, maybe watch a shitty movie 

Marco: and you're gonna ask him tomorrow 

Harry: okay yeah 

Harry: sleep sounds good 

Marco: yes it is 

Marco: now if you don't mind I'm gonna go get some more

Marco: so goodnight

Harry: good night

**The Off Brand Golden Trio:**

Peter: I've gone and done it again

MJ: and what is it

Peter: I've lost another bag 

Ned: of course you have 

MJ: you need to stop leaving them in random places 

Peter: I thought I was being smarter this time 

MJ: obviously not 

Ned: maybe you should start putting tracing devices on them

MJ: smart 

Peter: maybe I should 

MJ: hunt down the person who keeps stealing them 

Peter: I don't think its on singular person 

Ned: maybe it is 

Ned: maybe you have a stalker

MJ: imagine being famous enough to have a stalker 

Peter: oh yeah because thats the goal of life

Ned: it should be the goal of life

When Harrys head hit the pillow later that night he fell straight to sleep. It was a nice change to the usual rolling around he did every night. He didn't dream, although he rarely dreamt. He woke up to the sun reflecting on his eyes, he supposed thats what he gets for forgetting to close the blinds. He stayed in bed until he physically couldn't put off getting up anymore, threw on some joggers and a jumper and went to brush his teeth. 

Once he was ready for the day he only had to wait a couple of minutes until he heard the doorbell ring. When he answered the door to let Peter in the first thing is eyes glances to was the new bag he had on his back. "Hey" Peter said going in for a quick kiss. 

"Hi, is that a new bag" Harry asked, despite knowing the answer already

"Yeah I lost my other bag" Peter said with a laugh

"Really, what one?" 

"Oh the black one, you know the one I had yesterday' 

Harry swallowed the lump forming his his throat. Well it was now or never. "oh you mean the one you left on my roof?" 

Peter froze "uh what" 

"oh you know" Harry said walking over to one of the closets he opened the door and grabbed something from inside. He pulled out Peters backpack, holding it up "this one?" 

Harry threw it to him, and Peter caught it pulling it into his chest. "umm" 

"why'd you leave it on the roof?" Peter began to sputter, no actual words leaving his mouth "because your obviously hiding something from me so can you just tell me and be done with it?" 

"I can't tell you" 

"what" 

"I can't tell you" 

"why not" 

"I just can't" Peter said his voice breaking mid sentence. 

Harry stood for a moment, staring him down. "right, well fuck off then" 

"Harry" 

"No!" he half shouted "i'm not trying to date someone who's just gonna lie to me" 

"Harry please, you don't understand" Peter sniffed, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"You might be perfectly content with lying to me for the rest of your life but i'm not" 

"Harry I don't want to lie to you" 

"then what is it?" 

Peter looked at him with pleading eyes but he remained silent. 

Harry sighed. "Great well i'm glad you've decided. you can fuck off now, thanks" 

The tears began to roll freely down Peters face, but he took both his bags and left, only looking back for a slip second. Only when the door had closed behind Peter did Harry let his face crumple and his body fall to the floor. 

**Irondad:**

Peter: are you busy right now

Tony: well I'm in a boring meeting so

Tony: if you want to come save me from it

Peter: oh if ur busy it doesn't matter

Tony: no don't be stupid, I'd much rather hang out with you then sit here any longer 

Peter: okay 

Tony: I'll see you in a minute?

Peter: yeah 

**Marco:**

Marco: thats it?? 

Marco: he just didn't tell you? 

Harry: nope 

Marco: what the fuck 

Marco: thats just not okay 

Harry: I know 

Marco: and now what? 

Harry: I guess we're broken up 

Harry: although we were never really together 

Marco: aww Harry 

Marco: im so sorry 

Harry: yeah well

Harry: guess its kinda my fault for getting my hopes up

Marco: awe honey 

Marco: you deserve better 

Harry: I just want to go home 

Marco: only two more days 

Harry: actually no

Harry: I changed my flights 

Marco: to when? 

Harry: tonight 

Marco: tonight??!!

Harry: I'm just so sick of New York

Harry: and I miss you

Harry: and France

Marco: I miss you too

Marco: oh my god I have to get my room ready for you

Harry: I can go stay at the dorms if its to sudden for you

Marco: what! no of course not

Marco: Annie will have my head if you don't come to visit

Marco: plus you're family

Harry: marco

Harry: ur gonna make me cry again

Marco: you're gonna make me cry

Harry: okay gotta pull myself together 

Harry: and go pack 

Harry: I'll text you on my way to the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chinne - bitch  
> Me posting twice in a 24hr period, more likely thank you think. This chapter wasn't suppose to be this depressing but I was in a bad mood so I decided to make everyone upset.


	25. It counts for something

He had calmed down considerably since he had left Harrys apartment, swinging round a couple blocks had helped clear his mind. While he was trying to tell himself Tony shouldn't have left his meeting for him, he was very relieved. He entered the penthouse through the window which lead directly to the living room. 

The first thing Peter saw was the figure of Tony sitting on one of the sofas "Mr Parker, what do I owe the pleasure?" 

In the same second that he took his mask off his shoulders fell. 

"Whats wrong?" Tony asked, standing up straight away noticing the tear stains on his cheeks. 

Peter sniffed and and walked towards Tony, collapsing into him. "I don't want to talk about it" Peter mumbled into his chest 

"What was that?" Tony said wrapping his arms around the boy

"I don't want to talk about it" Peter said again a bit louder. 

"Did something happen between you and Harry?" 

"I don't want to talk about it" 

"Okay, kid" 

Then ended up on the sofa, watching Moana for the tenth time. Peter spent the movie eating and drinking, trying to get some energy back from the time spent crying.

Tony was juts glad he had calmed down and the tears that were running down his face at the start of the movie had stopped. When the credits started to roll Tony decided now was a good time to ask again. 

"What happened with you and Harry?"

Peter sighed, pulling his legs into his chest, creating a ball with his body. "We broke up" 

"Were you to ever even together?" Peter glared at him "Okay not the time, why'd you break up?"

"We had a fight" 

"You broke up over one fight?" 

Peter huffed "No, its not like that. It was bad, really bad" 

"Want to tell me what it was about?"

"Me lying to him" 

Tony sighed, "What did you lie to him about?"

"Spiderman stuff" 

"Ahh I see" Tony said "guess he didn't take it to well when he found out?"

"I didn't tell him" 

Tony paused for a moment "oh"

Peters phone dinged, but he ignored it, instead fiddling with his thumbs, but he couldn't ignore the little voice in his head saying that it might be Harry.

**The Off Brand Golden Trio:**

MJ: Peter 

MJ: Peter Parker I have a bone to pick with you

Peter: if this is about Harry I am really not in the mood

MJ: I don't care

MJ: wtf did you do

Peter: what did he tell you 

MJ: nothing 

MJ: he came round to my house, obviously very upset 

MJ: and just hugs me goodbye

Peter: goodbye? 

Ned: yeah he's leaving 

Ned: he just came round here to 

Ned: side note

Ned: 10/10 hugger

MJ: hes going back to France

Peter: shit 

Peter: when?

Ned: tonight 

Peter: ur shitting me right

MJ: nope 

MJ: are you gonna explain what happened or??

Peter: he knew something was up 

Peter: he asked what 

Peter: I said I couldn't tell him 

Peter: that was it

Ned: dam it Peter 

MJ: don't you want to be with him? 

Peter: yes of course 

MJ: then he has to know 

MJ: you can't lie to the person you're dating

Peter: what if he gets put in danger 

Peter: what if he hates me 

Peter: what if we eventually break up and he just knows this secret for the rest of time

MJ: you want me to be honest? 

Peter: please

MJ: Maybe he's gonna get hurt, but maybe me and ned will

MJ: you can't stop living your life because you're afraid of what ifs 

MJ: and

MJ: you're probably gonna break up

MJ: you're 16, chances are you two won't last forever 

MJ: but that shouldn't stop you from being with him right now 

MJ: maybe it doesn't work out 

MJ: and maybe you'll eventually fall out of love with him 

MJ: but you're in love right now 

MJ: and that sure as fuck counts for something 

Ned: god that was beautiful 

MJ: ty

Peter: I love him

Ned: no shit

Peter: omg what do I do

Ned: go after him 

Ned: GO TO THE AIRPORT

MJ: turn your life into a hallmark Christmas movie 

Peter: yes 

Peter: yes omg okay 

Peter: I've got to go

Ned: hell yes 

Ned: go get your man

Tony almost jumped in shock when Peter sprang up from the sofa. "I've got to go" 

"What? where?" 

"Home" He said while grabbing all his stuff "I've got to change" 

"Why? I can call Happy to give you a lift" 

"No time" 

"Want to calm down for a second buddy?" Tony said now standing, looking more panicked as Peter ran around the room. 

"I can't" Peter said grabbing his mask and pulling it over his face" MJs right. It fucking counts for something!" 

And with that he jumped out the open window leaving a very confused Tony standing on his own, shouting out after him. "What are you talking about!?"

**Marco:**

Peter: Marco!

Peter: I know you're probably very pissed off with me rn 

Peter: but I need you to tell me what time Harrys flight is

Marco: why?

Peter: because I need to talk to him

Marco: I don't think he wants to talk to you

Peter: I know

Peter: I've been a bit of a dick

Marco: a massive dick

Peter: okay yes

Peter: but I need to explain myself

Marco: I don't know

Peter: please Marco

Peter: if I hurt him anymore I'll fly you out to ny just to punch me in the face

Marco: well that does sound fun

Marco: okay

Marco: His flight leaves at 10:30 

Peter: thank you so much

Marco: you make him happy 

Marco: except when you make him sad

Marco: but mostly happy 

Marco: don't mess it up

Peter: I won't 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting three days in a row? Madness. Will the streak continue or will I give up by tomorrow. Who knows.


	26. The Airport

Harry loved airports. They were the only place in the world where normal social rules just didn't apply. You can wear your pjs, no one cares. You can drink five pints of beer at 7am, no one cares. It was the best place to be and if he could Harry would definitely live there. 

The line to check in was never long, well it was never long when you were flying first class. He waited barley a minute before he was called up "Where you flying to sweetie?" the lady at the desk asked. 

"Paris" Harry replied 

"The flight leaving at 10:30?" 

"uh yeah thats the one?"

"Okay, can I see your passport and put your bag on the scale"

Harry handed her his passport and moved his bag onto the scale. She labelled his bag, asked the usual security questions and printed off his boarding pass for him "Have a nice fight" she said when she handed back his passport.

"Uh thank you" 

The drink he had gotten on his way to the airport was still hall full so he decided to sit on one of the chairs instead of throwing it away. He still had plenty of time and going through security never took too long anyway.

He didn't need to buy anything on the other side, except maybe some food, airplane food was never good.

**Marco:**

Harry: I'm at the airport now

Marco: have you gone through security 

Harry: no I have half my drink left and I don't want to throw it out

Marco: smart 

Marco: very smart 

Marco: you should take a very long time to drink it

Harry: what

Marco: coffee

Marco: mmmm

Harry: you're being weird

Harry: and I didn't tell you I had coffee

Marco: when do you drink anything else

Harry: fair play 

Harry: but its rude to assume

Marco: oh of course my bad

Marco: want to hear the plan for tomorrow?

Harry: of course 

Marco: i'm going to pick you up when you land 

Harry: how sweet

Marco: then we're going back to mine

Marco: you know just get settled

Marco: then Michelle wants to go to Christmas markets 

Harry: the Christmas markets are great

Marco: oui

Marco: then we go home

Marco: eat

Marco: and sleep

Harry: i'm liking the plans

"Harry" 

He froze, after a moment he looked up to see Peter standing over him. "Peter" 

"Can we um-" Peter was fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper "can we talk"

"why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you" 

"Well I don't want to talk to you" Harry said getting up, beginning to walk away, throwing is drink into the bin beside him. 

"Harry please, just give me a minute" 

He stopped for a moment, letting his brain figure out if he could bear to have this conversation, once his mind was made up he turned back to face Peter "okay"

Peter looked surprised that Harry had actually stopped. "uh okay, so basically you are right obviously. I have been lying to you and hiding something from you." He took a breath "And I didn't want to tell you, because I was scared, but I'd rather be with you than not. so" 

"so?"

"I want to tell you what it is"

Harry stared and Peter for a moment, trying to see if he was serious or not "okay what is it?"

Peter moved closer to him and in a quiet voice said "I'm Spiderman" 

...

"Huh?" 

"I'm Spiderman" 

"Is this some kind of weird joke?" moving backwards, putting space between them. Peter then moved with him.

"No, I swear its not" 

"I don't appreciate you throwing my feelings around all the time" 

Peter huffed and grabbed one of Harrys hands pulling him closer. "I'm not lying, I swear" 

They stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to stop "let me go" Harry said in a stern voice. 

Peter pulled Harrys hand up in front of them and unconnected their fingers so their palms were resting against each other. "I can prove it" Harry just stared "let me prove it" 

Harry huffed and pulled his hand away, but while doing so pulled Peters hand with him, like they were stuck together. Harry glanced down at their hands, the shock evident on his face, then he looked up to Peter who had a small grin on his lips. 

"What the fuck" Harry said causing Peter to laugh "you're sticky, why are you sticky" with every word Harrys voice got louder and louder. 

"shh, people are starting to look" 

"Peter, What the fuck" Harry whisper shouted 

"I mean I did tell you..." he said trailing off trying not to laugh at Harrys shocked face

"I think I need to sit down" 

They sat down on the same bench while Peter tried his best to explain how everything happened, maybe conventionally leaving out where the spider he was bit by from. 

"Thats insane"

Peter laughed slightly "My life is on most days"

Harry laughed slightly then looked up at the massive clocks on the wall. He internally groaned realising he had run out of time "Pete, I've got to go" 

"What, why?" 

"My flight" 

Peters whole body dropped "Wait you're still going?" 

"Pete I've got to, Marcos waiting and I've made all these plans" 

"Marcos already waiting, doesn't he know the flights like eight hours long" 

"you know thats not what I meant" Harry said with a sad laugh "But I do really have to go" He picked up his backpack off the floor and stood up, Peter following. 

"so, so where does this leave us?" 

"I don't know" Harry said honestly 

"I love you" Peter said trying to keep himself together, but Harry noticed the panic building on his face.

"I love you too" Harry said with a smile on his face

He sniffed, "Please don't go" Peter threw himself into Harrys arms, Harry adjusted his feet to hold up the extra wait and tucked Peters head under his chin. 

"I'm sorry, I have to" 

"I know" 

"We'll figure this out" 

Peter nodded, putting a fake smile on his face. "Have a safe flight" 

"I'll text you when I land" Tears were rolling down both their faces now, "Besides, its only seven months"

Peter let out a sob and Harry pulled him tighter towards him. "I'll really need to go Peter" 

He sighed and pulled himself away from Harry "Yes okay, you need to go" 

Harry smiled and gave Peter one last quick kiss of the lips. When they broke away Peter kept his eyes shut for a couple moments in hope to remember the feeling. 

"So, I'll see you when I see you?" 

"I'll see you when I see you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Streak Continues!! But it does end today. So I only have a couple chapters of this work left which makes me really sad. Anyway if anyone has any ideas for what I can write afterwards please let me know :)


	27. The weeks after

**The Off brand Golden Trio:**

Ned: im so tired

Ned: who thought it was a good idea to start school at 8 

Peter: dude honestly 

Peter: I miss Christmas 

Ned: same

Ned: waking up whenever was the dream

MJ: You guys are so dramatic

Peter: am not

Ned: we are a at a perfectly acceptable level of dramatic

Peter: exactly 

MJ: right okay

MJ: also we have practice after school

Peter: whatttt

Ned: its the first day back

Ned: do we not get a break? 

MJ: you had a break over xmas 

Ned: :(

Peter: do you enjoy causing us pain?

MJ: its a Monday 

MJ: we always have practice on a Monday 

MJ: don't blame me for it

Ned: too late 

Ned: ur blamed

Peter: double blamed

MJ: I hate both of you

Peter: love u to

MJ: speaking of

Peter: no

Peter: we are not talking about this

Ned: have I missed something

MJ: no

Ned: then why don't I know what we're talking about

Peter: we aren't talking about anything

MJ: Harry

Ned: oh

Ned: OH

Ned: still haven't spoken then huh?

Peter: we aren't talking about it

MJ: just like u aint talking to him

Ned: burn

MJ: you spoken more to Marco in the past week

MJ: why haven't you texted him

Peter: he hasn't texted me

Ned: so

Peter: so

Peter: maybe he doesn't want to talk

Ned: MJ just rolled her eyes so hard now she is furiously typing 

Ned: ur in trouble 

Peter: :(

MJ: lets look at this from his point of view, yes?  
  


Peter: I guess

MJ: Harry meets this guy and they fall in love, they meet and everything is great 

MJ: until said guy starts keeping secrets and randomly leaving backpacks on roofs

Ned: bad choice dude

Peter: okay I wasn't exactly thinking

Ned: you never are

MJ: so harry confronts said guy and asks him wtf

MJ: said guy says he has a secret but won't tell him what it is

MJ: so they break up

Peter: technically said guy and harry were never together but go on

MJ: Said guy realises he was stupid

Ned: with the help of his amazing friends

MJ: said guy goes to the airport

MJ: tells harry he's Spiderman

MJ: and then has a breakdown at an airport 

Peter: how is that relevant 

MJ: I like mentioning it

MJ: now don't you think harry has the right to be a little shocked 

Peter: yeah I guess

MJ: so maybe he hasn't texted is because

MJ: hes trying to process everything

Ned: MJ the voice of reason 

Peter: I suppose so

Ned: which is why u should text first 

Peter: what if he ignores me 

Ned: he won't 

Peter: how do u know that

Ned: because he told me he wants to talk to you 

Peter: then why didn't he text me???

MJ: see above

Peter: :(

Ned: sorry dude no way out of it

MJ: you have to text first

Peter: but thats so scary 

MJ: my god

Ned: we're not saying you have to text him right now

MJ: we're not?

Ned: we're just saying to text him soon 

Ned: like in the next day or so

MJ: preferably when you know he's awake

MJ: so you don't stress out waiting for a reply 

Peter: yeah too late about the stress thing

MJ: figured 

**Marco:**

Marco: Morning

Harry: I am literally five feet away from you 

Harry: could you not have said that to my face? 

Marco: non 

Marco: I don't want to look at your face 

Harry: why do you like to hurt me

Marco: its funny

Marco: Cannot believe we have to go to school next week

Harry: still got a week off 

Marco: Oui

Marco: I need to catch up on more sleep

Harry: then why are you awake at 8 

Marco: hmm I don't know

Marco: maybe because my sisters are screaming downstairs 

Harry: that could be it

Harry: okay im getting up now

Marco: and leaving me all alone

Harry: we are talking via text

Harry: what difference does it make

Marco: very big difference 

Harry: im hungry

Marco: maybe you should go grab a couple waffles

Marco: and then come back up 

Marco: and bring some for me

Harry: and you can't go get them yourself?

Marco: and we can get all warm and cosy

Marco: maybe make a pillow fort

Harry: we should definitely make a pillow fort

Marco: and watch movies 

Marco: and talk

Harry: I am really loving this idea

Marco: about how your dumb arse hasn't spoken to Peter yet

Harry: never mind

Harry: terrible plan 

Harry: terrible idea

Marco: okay I'm not gonna force you to speak to him

Marco: and if you don't want to talk about it fine

Harry: really???

Marco: yeah I mean you're capable of making your own decisions

Marco: and if you don't want to talk to him thats your choice

Harry: aww

Harry: I love u

Marco: I love u too

Marco: but seriously tho, pillow fort and waffles? 

Harry: pillow fort and waffles 

**Gwen:**

MJ: I've tried my best

MJ: if they never talk again its not my problem

Gwen: you and me both 

Gwen: Harry basically ignores all my attempts of bringing it up

Gwen: so I quit

MJ: they're dumb but they'll figure it out

Gwen: we can hope so

Gwen: anyway

Gwen: how's school going

MJ: long and boring like always 

MJ: when do you go back?  
  


Gwen: tomorrow 

Gwen: I'm not exited 

Gwen: but I get to see friends so

MJ: yeah thats fair

MJ: so remember Christmas

Gwen: I do

MJ: and what you said

Gwen: I also do remember that

MJ: I think it would be pretty hypocritical of us not to talk about it after pushing Harry and Peter to talk

Gwen: I suppose it would

Gwen: what do you want me to say?

MJ: do you like me?

Gwen: course

MJ: do you like like me?

Gwen: yeah

Gwen: do you like like me?

MJ: yeah

Gwen: so where does this leave us

MJ: with a conversation we shouldn't have over text

Gwen: yeah you're right

Gwen: so should I call you after school?

MJ: yeah

MJ: I'll call you as soon as im okay

Gwen: okay cool

MJ: cool

**The Off brand golden trio:**

MJ: practice is cancelled 

Peter: what why? 

Ned: I literally just called my mum 

MJ: stop complaining 

MJ: you didn't want to go anyway

Peter: why the change of heart 

MJ: no reason 

Ned: there is obviously a reason 

MJ: you were right

MJ: we need a break 

Ned: I don't think I've ever been right before

Ned: this is a weird feeling 

Peter: yes, very weird

**Harry:**

Peter: hey

Peter: can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss I cannot believe all the new shows and movies Disney has just announced i'm so exited!! Only a couple more chapter left :(((( If you want to know about any future fics I'll be writing or if you just wanna chat go follow my Tumblr 'Writingmakesmecry'


	28. Sorting their shit out

**Harry:**

Peter: Hey

Peter: can we talk? 

Harry: yes 

Harry: we should I guess

Peter: okay so um 

Peter: I don't really know where to start 

Harry: Yeah me too

Harry: what is wrong with us?? 

Peter: I don't know 

Peter: I think we're unable to have a serious conversation 

Harry: yeah 

Harry: god we stuck

Peter: big time

Peter: I missed you

Harry: I missed you too

Peter: so where are we now?

Harry: fuck knows

Peter: thats not very helpful

Harry: I know

Peter: I think we just need to get through this one serious conversation

Peter: no matter how uncomfortable we are

Harry: Okay I'll start 

Harry: I do want to date you 

Harry: but I also don't fully trust you

Peter: totally understandable 

Peter: I also wanna date you but idk how we're gonna do long distance

Harry: Yeah long distance sucks 

Harry: but I also don't not want to be with you

Harry: that would also suck

Peter: the thing is we always have these conversations

Peter: we are like 'oh yeah I like you'

Peter: but we never actually decide anything

Harry: I know

Harry: I'm not good at the whole being vulnerable thing

Peter: yeah me too 

Peter: but I am gonna try and be all emotional 

Peter: so bare with me

Harry: alright 

Peter: I'm sorry I lied 

Peter: I just wanted to protect you and myself 

Peter: but you're right, we can't have a relationship without trust 

Peter: and if you don't trust me now

Peter: then I don't think its fair to you if we're together

Harry: I don't think its fair to either of us if we're not together tho

Harry: maybe its gonna take a moment to get back to where we were

Harry: but I do really want to trust you 

Peter: I know

Harry: so you have to promise

Harry: no more secrets or lies 

Peter: I promise 

Harry: and I will try to be less dramatic 

Peter: you weren't being dramatic

Peter: if anything you were being under dramatic

Peter: I was fully expecting you to punch me in the face

Harry: but ur face is so pretty

Harry: I could never ruin that

Peter: Harryyy

Harry: Peterrrrr

Peter: I wanna be your boyfriend

Harry: Yeah? 

Peter: yeah

Harry: I wanna be your boyfriend too

Peter: thats cool

Harry: super cool

Peter: I love you 

Harry: I love you too

Peter: we have so much shit to work through

Harry: yeah we do

Harry: but I think for now we'll be alright

Peter: yeah 

Peter: I mean we're Peter Parker and Harry Osborn

Peter we're iconic

Harry: Harry Osborn and Peter Parker**

Harry: but yeah we are

Harry: oh yeah one more thing

Peter: yeah 

Harry: I may have told Marco u were Tony Starks son

Peter: u wot

Harry: well I had to tell him something

Peter: why that??

Peter: of all the things why that!!

Harry: well he made this whole conspiracy about it

Harry: so I thought it was easier to go along with it

Harry: then make up something new

Peter: omg

Peter: omg

Peter: HARRY

Harry: PETER

Peter: what am I suppose to say? 

Harry: idk 

Harry: this is ur problem now

Peter: you make my life so difficult 

Harry: I do try

Harry: its okay you only have to put up with me via phone for the next 7 months

Peter: well that just makes me sad

Harry: sorry darling

Peter: guess we'll just have to stick to phone sex

Harry: what

Peter: whattttttt

Harry: yeah alright then 

Peter: so seven months huh

Harry: seven months

Harry: also

Harry: gwen is totally about to ask mj out 

Peter: no 

Peter: way

Harry: way 

Peter: why does nobody tell me anything

Peter: so thats why practice was cancelled

Harry: Hmm?

Peter: long story

Peter: now if you don't mind I must go text ned about this news

Harry: yeah just don't mention it came from me

Peter: of course 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just spent the last hour crying of the mandalorian season finale. Anyway two More chapters left!! I have such an emotional attachment to this story I don't know how i'm gonna part with it.


	29. 7 Months Later

As it turns out long flights were not as bad when you are with friends. Also being in first class helps. But Harry always travelled in first class and he never had as much fun as he was now, sat between Marco and Gwen. Gwen spent the majority of the flight trying to sleep off her nerves while Harry and Marco binged watched James Bond films. 

By the time they were landing Gwen was well rested and Harry and Marco were struggling to stay up. 

"You guys should have slept on the flight" Gwen said while grabbing her bag from the overhead lockers. 

"duly noted" Marco stretched out his arms, almost hitting Harry in the process. 

"Dude!" 

"sorry sorry" 

They stood waiting in the aisle for a couple more minutes until people started moving off the plane. 

"So are you two nervous?" Marco asked

"Obviously" Gwen pulled up the handle of her bag so she could drag it behind her "Not as nervous as Harry though" 

"Why would I be nervous?" 

Gwen scoffed "Maybe because last time you saw Peter it went horribly wrong. Maybe because in the last seven or so months your relationship hasn't changed at all. I mean are you two even officially dating?" 

Harrys brows knitted together slightly, walking behind Gwen and Marco as they exited the plane "Yes we are dating. Although we've never really called each other boyfriend and boyfriend, besides for like once" 

Marco looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "You've had seven months to decide and you couldn't even do that?"

"Yes I get it, I'm a mess"

They went through security in relative silence and made their way to baggage reclaim. 

"Count us to be the last ones to get out bags" Gwen said

"I blame you for this" Harry said, facing Marco

"How is this my fault?" 

"Because you insisted that we had to get to the airport four hours before our flight" 

"What is there was traffic? Besides what does that matter" 

"Because we checked in early so our bags were first on the plane which means they're last off the plane" 

"Jesus Christ can you two calm down" Gwen said cutting off Marco before he could reply. The group descended into a brief silence before it was cut off my Harrys phone ringing. "Bet its them saying they're here" 

Harry pulled his phone out of his back pocket and was greeted with the familiar contact name. "Looks like your right"

"Hey" Peters voice came from the phone

"Hiya, we're just waiting for our bags"

"Oh okay great, we are right by the exit so you should see us as you come out" 

"Okay cool, see you in a minute" 

"Bye" 

"My bag!" Marco shouted, causing Harry to look up at him running towards the conveyor belt. He grabbed the bag pulling it onto the ground. 

"Well at least you have your stuff" Gwen had walked up towards him, Harry trailing behind. "What did they say?" 

"Huh?" 

"Peter, what did he say?" 

"Oh, that they're waiting for us" 

Gwen nodded and turned back to the conveyor belt waiting for the rest of their luggage to come out. By the time they had retrieved all their bags and pilled them onto a trolley another twenty minutes had passed.

"Okay I lied I am freaking out" Harry said to Gwen, who was walking beside him while Marco was infant pushing the trolly

Gwen looked at him with a small smile on her face "I know, but you were right before, its going to be fine" 

"Yeah I know"

Once they made it out the exit Harrys eyes started to scan the area. Marco screamed loudly which Brough Harrys attention to the group of people standing by a large pole. 

"Ned!" Marco screamed abandoning the trolly and instead running towards him in pure movie scene style. 

"Marco" Ned shouted right back, jumping into his arms causing them both to fall to the ground.

"You would think they were the ones in a relationship" Gwen said before she spotted MJ

Harry started laughing and didn't realise that Peter was only a couple of meters in front of him until they made eye contact. Harry stopped laughing almost immediately and a small smile formed on his face. 

"Hi" 

"Hi" 

They both stood awkwardly for a moment before Harry said "Oh fuck this" and pulled Peter into a tight hug. 

Peter took a second to react but hugged him back just as hard. Neither of them knew how long they stood there like that but suddenly MJ was shouting at them that they had to get going. 

Despite MJ borrowings Neds mums car which was a seven seater, they were all sill a bit squished with all the suitcases.

"So where am I taking everyone?" MJ asked

"Gwen can put the address in the satnav" Harry replied 

Peter watched as Gwen typed the post code into the satnav. "Thats not your apartment" 

"No it is, just not the one I was at in Christmas" Harry replied, placing his head on Peters shoulder 

"How many apartments does your dad own?" 

"No idea, but this one isn't his. Its mine"

"Huh" 

The drive was spent mostly talking about their flight and their plans for the summer. Mj managed to find a place to park outside the building and everyone helped bring the bags upstairs. Harry was insanely grateful for the lift as he didn't fancy dragging his suitcase up ten flights of stairs. 

"Someone put the kettle on" Gwen said, walking inside 

"You're so British" MJ laughed, yet made her way to the kitchen. 

"Okay Marco your room is here" Harry showed him to the room next to the kitchen "And Gwen you are back here" He pointed pointed to the door opposite Marcos. 

They both grabbed their bags to unpack, MJ and Ned following them too. Harry grabbed his and headed to the room at the end of the hallway, Peter following behind him. 

They entered, Peter closing the door behind him. Harry looked back at him which Peter used as a chance to grab his hand, spin him around so his back was against the door and press their lips together. 

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before Harry pulled apart asking "Where did that come from?" 

"Seven months of missing you" 

"Aww" Harry began but was cut off with another kiss. 

"You two better not be having sex in there" MJ's voice came through the door, making them both jump apart "Do you guys want coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee please" Harry replied

"Nothing for me thanks" 

"We should probably go out there" 

"Yep" 

The rest of the day was spent settling in and catching up with each other. Eventually Ned and MJ had to go and Marco and Gwen went to bed, leaving Peter and Harry alone in the living room.

"So are you staying the night or?"

"Uh yeah if thats okay" Peter replied

"Yeah course, do you want to borrow some clothes, I'm sure sleeping in jeans won't be comfortable" 

"Uh yes please" Both of them got up and made their way towards Harrys room 

"Do you just want some joggers?" Harry asked, opening his drawers 

"Yeah thats fine" Peter stood in the middle of his room, fiddling with his hands

"You don't have to be so nervous" 

"I am nervous" 

"Why?" 

Peter sighed, looking everywhere but at Harry "Its been seven months, what if things are different" 

Harry nodded walking over to him "They probably are, but we're just going to have to deal with that"

"Yeah I guess we are" Peter fell into his body 

"But I'm extremely jet lagged and I really need some sleep so how about you get changed and we can talk about this some other time" 

Peter snorted into Harrys chest "That's a plan" 

"I love you" 

"Love you too:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, I mean I'm like two weeks late but good enough!! Cannot believe we have made it. Sorry for taking so long to update, writers block is awful. But hey ho only one chapter to go, which is insane! 
> 
> Also the first two episodes of Wandavision are insane, they hurt my brain but I'm so invested by it already! What did you guys think?? 
> 
> Also if you guys wanna go follow my Tumblr 'Writingmakesmecry' but thats where I will be posting about all future fics! and other stuff!
> 
> Anyway love you all and thank you for all the support!!


	30. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all been watching wandavision because that show is insane!

Peter stood in front of a full body mirror, adjusting his tie slightly for the tenth time. He did several slow turns making sure his suit was perfect. He glanced down at his watch. 

"Ten minutes," he muttered to himself. His nerves began to rise and the start of the ceremony drew closer and closer. 

A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts "You ready to go?" Harrys voice came from outside the door. 

Peter opened the door to reveal Harry leaning against the opposite wall, dressed in a dark blue suit. He smiled and grabbed Peters hand, pulling him closer towards him. "Why do you look so nervous?" 

Peter huffed but allowed himself to fall into Harry, the door slammed behind him "Because I am," 

Harry laughed and stood up straight "Why today's going to be great?" 

"I know its just-" 

"Just?" 

"Todays a really big day," Peter replied, taking notice of the time on Harrys watch "A really big day that we are going to be late for," 

"Come on lets go," Harry pulled Peters arm leading him towards the lift

"Do you not think they're a bit young to get married?" Peter asked pressing the button to go down.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Is this what this is about? They've been dating for like six years. We're 24, not exactly kids anymore," 

Peter sighed "I know, I know, this is just crazy right? I don't feel like an adult yet," Harry laughed slightly "Stop laughing at me," 

"I'm not I'm not. I know what you mean though, but they're not you,"

"Yes I know" 

Harry smiled "Well you've gotten over your pre-wedding panic. Does that mean you'll be super calm when we get married?" 

Peter froze slightly "When?" 

Harry laughed, looking at Peters shocked face "Yes when, don't look so scared, I have no plans to propose to you anytime soon," 

The lift doors opened on the ground floor, revealing MJ. "Oh guys great, I was just coming to see where you were," 

"You look amazing," Harry said. MJ was stood there wearing a cream coloured dress, with an a-line skirt. "You know I'm surprised you went with a dress, I was fully expecting you to wear a suit,"

MJ smiled slightly "Well I thought it was now or never. Whats going on with Parker?" 

"He's in shock," 

Peter mumbled "I'm not in shock," 

"Okay you two need to go now," MJ said pushing them towards the hall 

"Good luck out there!" 

"Thank you," 

The ceremony was short and sweet. Gwen and MJ exchanged rings in front of their friends and family and neither of them could be happier. Afterwards they all made their way to the reception.

After everyone finished dinner Harry and Peter split up to go talk to everyone. Harry ended up going several shots with Marco at the bar while Peter spoke to Gwen and MJs family. 

One of Gwen's little cousins came up to him asking for a dance, which he happily agreed to. He noticed Harry sitting at the bar watching and laughing at him. 

After the song ended Peter walked up towards him. "You are not getting drunk" 

Harry frowned, putting down his drink on the table next to him "What, why not?" 

Peter climbed onto the stool next to him "Because I don't want to take care of drunk you,"

Harry snorted "What? Drunk me is a delight," 

"Drunk you is a bitch,"

Harry laughed, putting his arm around Peters waist pulling him closer "You are oh so boring sweetheart" 

Peter laughed "You love me really"

"Yeah, I really do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I cannot believe we have made it to the end. I'm honestly so sad we have come to the end of this book but I'm exited to be starting something new. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know what I'm gonna be up to in the future I'll be posting updates on my Tumblr 'writingmakesmecry' 
> 
> Thank you for all the support you have all given on this story, I love you guys so much and thank you for everything xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments, ideas etc...  
> also my french is probably wrong


End file.
